Nebbia
by Lady Ree
Summary: A Névoa brinca e na brincadeira se encanta. A Névoa ilude e dela brotam as dúvidas. A Névoa traí e se afoga na solidão. A Névoa mente para manter sua identidade. A Névoa dispersa jamais se esquecendo de quem é. E para o Céu a Névoa sempre retorna como prova de sua infinita fidelidade.
1. Prefacio

Sinopse:A Névoa brinca e na brincadeira se encanta.

A Névoa ilude e dela brotam as dúvidas.

A Névoa traí e se afoga na solidão.

A Névoa mente para manter sua identidade.

A Névoa dispersa jamais se esquecendo de quem é.

E para o Céu a Névoa sempre retorna como prova de sua infinita fidelidade.

Por que essa é a Névoa.

Por mais densa e mentirosa...

Por mais que engane e manipule...

Por mais que se desvie de seu real objetivo...

Por mais tímida que um dia possa ter sido...

Ela sempre é fiel ao seu Céu.

* * *

Prefácio

 **Terça-feira, 15 de Outubro de 2008.**

 **Localização: Arredores da Mansão Vongola.**

 **Nota: A única coisa tão inevitável quanto a Morte é a Vida.**

 _Os passos ecoavam alto enquanto o rapaz de cabelos prateados seguia por entre as árvores densas da floresta._

 _Há pouco havia derrotado e matado aquele que lhe impedia de chegar aonde seu amado Jyuudaime se encontrava._

 _Seguia apressadamente sentindo um calafrio subir por sua espinha. Algo lhe dizia que não deveria seguir em frente, mas precisava o fazer._

 _Estava descontente por ter demorado tanto, talvez seu chefe já houvesse derrotado o inimigo, talvez apenas ele estivesse faltando chegar. É talvez._

 _Assim apressou ainda mais sua corrida, logo avistando a clareira parcialmente destruída. Não demorou a um sorriso se abrir em sua face, este que logo desfez-se quando viu seu precioso chefe ajoelhado no chão, ofegando bastante._

 _\- Jyuudai-_

 _As palavras engasgaram-se em sua garganta enquanto, de olhos arregalados via Chrome – uma das metades da Névoa – aproximar-se de Tsuna. Quase instantaneamente sua mente gritou perigo quando o homem viu o tridente ensangüentado que esta empunhava._

 _E logo quando alcançou o local aberto pode ver a mulher parar frente ao seu Céu – este que apenas olhava-a – e erguer uma arma, apontando-a para a cabeça de Tsuna._

 _Não houve palavras._

 _Não houve nada._

 _Exceto o som alto do tiro ecoando pela cabeça de Gokudera Hayato enquanto, de olhos arregalados, fitada o corpo caído e inerte de seu amado chefe morto._

 _O rosto da jovem não passava de um borrão para o Guardião da Tempestade. De novo e de novo a cena se repetia em sua mente enquanto o rapaz deixava-se cair de joelhos impossibilitado de ter qualquer reação diante do que presenciara._

 _Por dentre as árvores o restante dos Guardiões surgiam um a um. E nenhum deles entendia, ou mesmo acreditava, no que viam._

 _Até mesmo Hibari questionava se aquilo era mesmo real e não uma das ridículas ilusões da Névoa. Mas a expressão de Mukuro denunciava a verdade._

 _Era real._

 _Ainda parada em pé, a jovem de cabelos azulados ergueu a arma a própria cabeça. Seus lábios tremiam, enquanto as lágrimas imperceptíveis escorriam pelo lado esquerdo da sua face._

 _Antes mesmo de Chrome poder apertar o gatilho, correntes grossas envolveram seus pulsos e puxaram seus braços. O revolver chocou-se friamente contra o chão junto ao tridente ensangüentado, enquanto as figuras sombrias dos Vindice surgiam a partir das chamas da noite._

 _\- Boss... – a voz fraca da jovem mulher murmurou enquanto decaia seu único olho sobre o corpo frio no chão._

 _E deixando tudo para trás Chrome Dokuro permitiu-se ser levada para Vindicare, de onde nunca poderia escapar._

* * *

Espero que tenha ficado agradável o inicio.

Não esqueçam-se de comentar.

Até semana que vem, ou até antes.

Já'ne 3


	2. Capítulo 1 - Sole

01 – Sole.

Foi-se um ano desde que tudo ocorrera.

O Nono chefe da Vongola voltou a seu posto de _Boss_ apenas para amenizar o caos que se espalhou após o anuncio da morte de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Ninguém aceitava o fato de que aquele homem que mudou o mundo da máfia por dentro pode ter perecido pelas mãos de alguém, ainda mais tendo os Guardiões que tinha. Mas todos também sabiam a personalidade do Décimo Vongola. Tsuna seria capaz de perder a própria vida antes de ver algum de seus Guardiões perecer bem em frente a seus olhos.

E mesmo após um ano, não havia ninguém que não lamentasse por tamanha perda.

Mas dentre todos aqueles no mundo da máfia que conheciam e admiravam Tsuna, ninguém era capaz de sentir o peso da morte tanto quanto os Guardiões da Décima Geração. Até mesmo Hibari frustrava-se pelo ocorrido, afinal o Herbívoro lhe devia uma luta.

Não eram apenas os Guardiões que ainda viam-se em choque pelo ocorrido. As Famílias mais próximas a Vongola foram informadas sobre o assassino – ou melhor, assassina – do Décimo Chefe, e chocados era o mínimo que se encontravam.

Chrome Dokuro, a Guardiã traidora.

Mesmo após um ano esta ainda encontrava-se em Vindicare, e aparentemente ficaria lá pelo resto da vida, pois se saísse certamente seria assassinada por qualquer família aliada a Vongola.

(...)

 **Sexta-feira, 12 de Outubro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Mansão Vongola.**

Caminhava quieto pelos corredores desertos da Mansão Vongola. Avistava um ou outro empregado, mas todos ocupados e até cabisbaixos demais.

Parou, logo quando se viu frente à porta do escritório do atual Chefe Vongola.

\- Entre. – a voz abafada ecoou em resposta.

\- Mandou me chamar Senhor? – indagou o prateado após uma leve mensura.

\- Hayato-kun não precisa de tanta formalidade... – comentou o velho homem. Por alguns segundos o homem de cabelos prateados pareceu hesitante diante da atmosfera que apossou-se do local. Engolindo em seco Gokudera mexeu levemente no nó da gravata tentando disfarçar o desconforto presente. – Sim pedi que lhe chamassem... – e assim o olhar do velho voltou para as folhas em sua mesa. – Em breve fará um ano que o Tsunayoshi-kun foi assassinado e preciso que você, como braço direito dele, vá junto de outros dois Guardiões a Vindicare interrogar Chorme Dokuro, mesmo depois de um ano ela nega-se a proclamar uma palavra se quer aos Vindice, talvez a alguns dos ex-colegas dela ela diga algo.

E mais uma vez o olhar do idoso decaiu pesadamente sobre Gokudera. O prateado paralisara-se no momento em que foi citado o assassinato de seu precioso Jyuudaime – mais que qualquer outro o Guardião da Tempestade recordava-se bem daquela data marcante.

\- Tudo bem Nono. – pronunciou logo quando percebeu o olhar do mais velho sobre si. – Quem serão os outros dois Guardiões?

O velho tornou a suspirar retirando os óculos e depositando-o sobre a mesa.

\- Estou pensando em Hibari Kyoya e Rokudo Mukuro. – comentou. – Mukuro-kun como outra metade da Névoa deve ser capaz de fazê-la falar.

\- Mukuro está em missão ainda, Senhor. – informou Hayato. – Levarei Ryohei e partirei ainda hoje com eles.

Novamente o velho acenou antes de dispensar o prateado.

Novamente estava a caminhar pelos corredores vastos e vazios da mansão. Milhões de pensamentos passavam por sua mente, assim como milhões de perguntas, todas sem respostas.

Bateu levemente na porta dos aposentos particulares do Guardião da Nuvem.

Os passos foram ocos e baixos. Em segundos a porta do quarto fora aberta por um mal humorado Hibari.

\- Temos uma missão em Vindicare. Eu, você e Ryohei. – o moreno acenou. – Em quinze minutos lá no salão principal. – e assim a porta fora fechada. Gokudera apenas seguiu seu caminho para o quarto do lutador de cabelos albinos.

Bateu na porta, logo nos primeiros minutos quando viu que não seria atendido o homem abriu a porta, isso apenas para deparar-se com um aposento vazio.

Suspirou, já imaginando onde o albino possivelmente podia estar.

(...)

 **Quinta-feira, 11 de Outubro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Nova York, Manhattan – Upper Uest Side.**

 **Nota: Nenhuma mentira permanece mentira aos olhos dos justos.**

\- Kufufufu, vocês são extremamente patéticos – a voz sombria ecoou pelo cômodo destruído enquanto aos poucos a poeira baixava.

Um par de olhos heterocromáticos brilhou ao centro da sala, e quanto a poeira dissipara-se completamente pode-se ver Rokudo Mukuro empunhando seu tridente enquanto fitava, desinteressadamente, a jovem mulher encolher-se ao canto do aposento.

A jovem era ninguém menos que Christopher Roseta a única filha do Sétimo Chefe da Família Del River, e futura Oitava River – isso é claro, se sobrevivesse ao Guardião da Nevoa.

O homem de cabelos azulados sorriu, um sorriso sádico que há tempos lhe emoldurava os lábios, enquanto se aproximava da jovem de cabelos arroxeados tremula. Esta vagueava olhares atônitos entre os corpos daqueles que um dia formaram a Elite River.

Roseta sabia que uma hora ou outra seria descoberta pela Vongola, assim como seu pai sabia. O plano deles era perfeito, mas nada escapava da Vongola, _nada._ A garota só não imaginava que fosse ser pega tão fácil e rapidamente, ainda mais que quem viria atrás de si fosse Rokudo Mukuro, a famosa metade sádica da Névoa que só perdia em crueldade e sadismo para Hibari Kyoya,

Abaixou-se frente à arroxeada erguendo-a pelo pescoço, enquanto punha-se de pé logo em seguida.

\- Uia, uia. Eu devo matar-lhe lenta e dolorosamente por tentar trair a Vongola que Sawada Tsunayoshi tanto lutou para _criar_? – fora uma pergunta simples, e até direta, mas quando o nome do Décimo Vongola fora pronunciado Roseta pode jurar que viu um brilho incomum tomar seu olhar e certamente a jovem Del River não queria descobrir o significado dele. – Ou talvez eu lhe prenda e leve para Kyoya... – sorriu-o ao recordar-se de que o Guardião da Nuvem estava cada vez mais agressivo com suas "visitas".

Novamente a garota tremeu suplicando mudamente para ser morta ali e agora.

\- Tudo menos Kyoya, onegai... – chorou-a. – On-negai... Tudo menos Kyoya... – as lágrimas escorriam por sua face suja de sangue, sangue daqueles que tentaram inutilmente lhe proteger.

O azulado sorriu.

Kyoya – apesar de ser seu grande e frio rival – acabara-se tornando ainda mais cruel e sanguinário após certo _incidente_ e isso facilitava ainda mais a vida de Mukuro, pois a cada missão adorava ver o pavor na face de seus patéticos inimigos enquanto indagava-os sobre matá-los naquele momento, ou os levar a Kyoya para o mesmo desestressar.

\- Onegai... – as suplicas constantes já o estavam irritando, tal como os soluços e o choro idiota.

Bufou quebrando o pescoço da jovem com apenas um movimento de mão. Em segundos o corpo sem vida fora largado indo de encontro ao chão num baque alto. Virou-se e caminhou para fora do cômodo. Seguiu calmamente pelo corredor ignorando os corpos daqueles que matara anteriormente, assim como ignorava também os estragos na estrutura do prédio.

Logo quando se encontrava fora da construção decaiu suas orbes heterocromáticas sob o relógio de pulso que apitava incessantemente chamando a atenção de alguns poucos civis que caminham a aquela hora da noite em direção as suas casas. As explosões que se seguiram pela estrutura do velho prédio, fazendo-o desabar, acabou por chamar a atenção de todos que estavam próximos que ficaram horrorizados com tal destruição.

Jogou um ultimo olhar sobre os escombros antes de se afastar da multidão desesperada que buscava sobreviventes. Seu tridente – assim como ele próprio – encontravam-se envolvidos numa densa ilusão e quem o visse podia jurar que era apenas um homem cujos negócios bem sucedidos o fazia nadar em Euros e Dólares.

Seus passos eram calmos e – de certa forma – impassíveis. Ao longe o soar das sirenes da policia gritavam juntamente com as sirenes de ambulâncias.

Fez uma careta continuando seu percurso por entre arruelas a fim de se livrar da multidão que começava a se formar. De jeito algum queria ser identificado.

Por isso e outras coisas que Mukuro odiava a America.

(...)

 **Sexta-feira, 12 de Outubro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Mansão Vongola.**

 **Nota: Nunca devemos nos envergonhar das nossas próprias lágrimas.**

Lambo remexia-se em sua cama, inquieto. Não tinha sono, mas também não possuía animo algum para levantar. Treinar apenas o faria se lembrar de seu nii-san morto, e isso era a ultima coisa que o Bovino precisava se lembrar, já bastava os constantes pesadelos que tinha desde aquele fatídico dia.

Rolou novamente sobre o leito macio puxando o lençol para cobri-lo completamente. Em breve faria um ano que perdera a pessoa mais preciosa de sua família e a cada vez que se lembrava disso Lambo tendia a passar horas chorando e se culpando. Se fosse um guardião mais forte e responsável _aquilo_ não teria acontecido. Se houvesse insistido em ir com ele, Tsuna provavelmente estaria ali brigando consigo por ter se recusado a ir a aula pela oitava vez no mês.

Afundou a face no travesseiro macio derramando as lágrimas culposas e doloridas que pareciam nunca querer cessar.

Sem Tsuna ali... Sem seu nii-san... A vida havia perdido a graça.

Era o mais frágil da Família, não levaria muito tempo para ser posto de lado e rotulado como fraco, ainda mais agora que Gokudera e Yamamoto mostravam-se sempre ocupados demais para treiná-lo. Treinar com Ryohei estava fora de questão, pois o lutador era muito... Extremista – apesar de que isso diminuiu bastante após a morte do Sawada. Hibari negar-se-ia prontamente e ainda por cima lhe aplicaria uma bela surra. Mukuro era uma tentativa que o jovem Bovino não estava disposto a correr, afinal a personalidade do azulado começara a se distorcer – mais do que já era – após o súbito _incidente_ com Chrome... E Reborn... O ex-Arcobaleno era sadista demais para si, tinha plena certeza que acabaria morrendo caso "treinasse" com o mesmo, apesar de que se sobrevivesse certamente seria tão forte quanto Gokudera ou Yamamoto.

E novamente voltava a estaca zero.

Não havia quem o treinasse. Não havia quem o quisesse por perto. Não havia missões para si. Era fraco aos olhos de todos e pelo visto jamais receberia chance alguma para provar sua força. Apenas Tsuna acreditava em suas capacidades.

Encolheu-se, soluçando e fungando. O nó em sua garganta apenas o fazia ficar pior.

Mesmo após um ano... Mesmo que ninguém percebesse... Mesmo que não quisessem perceber... Lambo sofria. Afinal era apenas mais um trauma para si. Fora abandonado na infância, mas no mesmo período Tsuna o "adotou" como um irmãozinho em sua casa, mas agora fora "abandonado" na adolescência... Não que Tsuna possuísse alguma culpa ao ver do mais jovem Guardião.

Sawada Tsunayoshi não tinha culpa alguma sobre isso, era dono de uma Hiper Intuição – bem aguçada por sinal - não o dom de prever o futuro.

O único culpado, ou melhor, a única culpada de tudo isso era Chrome... A metade _Traidora_ da Nevoa. A metade que ninguém jamais desconfiou que um dia pudesse vir a traí-los. Mukuro era quem tinha mais chances para tal coisa.

A única coisa que Lambo não entendia era o porquê?

Tsuna sempre fora bom com a garota, atencioso. Até mesmo conseguira incluí-la ainda mais na família sendo que esta sempre fora a mais tímida e acanhada.

Então por que ela o traiu? _Por quê?_

Entre o próprio pranto o adolescente adormeceu, e o fez mesmo sabendo dos pesadelos que lhe acordariam em poucas horas.

Por trás da janela de vidro, sobre o grosso galho de uma arvore próxima, uma ave pequena de penas escuras e olhos violetas manteve o olhar centrado sobre o Bovino. Não perdera um movimento da criança desde que esta começara a chorar horas atrás.

Era quase possível ver a tristezas nos olhos obscuros da ave.

 _Quase._

(...)

 **Sexta-feira, 12 de Outubro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Mansão Vongola – sala de treino da Chuva.**

Com uma maestria fenomenal o moreno cortava e fatiava o ar. Seus movimentos eram perfeitamente calculados enquanto continuava seu treinamento.

Suor já escorria pela lateral de sua face diante das horas seguidas que Yamamoto mantinha-se sob treinamento rígido.

Não se perdoava desde que Tsuna morrera. Era seu melhor amigo droga, como deixou-se fraquejar logo quando ele precisava ter a vida salva?

Inspirou profundamente antes de avançar pelo tatame em direção aos tubos de bambu que o aguardavam imóveis. Em segundos estes jaziam fatiados e o moreno limitava-se a um murmúrio baixo antes de suspirar.

Voltou a treinar sem a precisão de nada para poder fatiar – apesar de que o Takeshi necessitava muito de algo para fatiar naquele momento.

Concentrava-se ao máximo buscando aperfeiçoar a décima oitava forma ofensiva de seu _Shigure Soen Ryu_.

Levemente tocou a espada no chão fechando os olhos, avançou três passos antes de investir a arma contra um inimigo invisível qualquer. A mão esquerda passou desarmada e logo a espada cortou o chão formando um circulo perfeito ao seu redor e finalizando com um corte vertical fatal. A lâmina que fora envolta em Chamas da Chuva fizera muito mais do que simplesmente aumentar o dano. Era como Tsuna havia dito ao seu Guardião poucos dias antes de morrer. Se manejada precisamente a Chuva poderia virar Granizo.

\- Exatamente como você disse Tsuna... – murmurou-o ao vento vendo os pequenos fragmentos congelados chocarem-se contra o chão. – _Shigure Soen Ryu... Tsubame Yuki..._

(...)

 **Sábado, 13 de Outubro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Prisão de Segurança Máxima Vindicare – andar superior ala Leste.**

 **Nota: Onde a escuridão prevalece à loucura reina.**

Inspirou profundamente ignorando os gritos e suplicas que ouvia ecoarem por sua cela escura. Ia fazer um ano desde que tivera de fazer _aquilo._

Um ano presa em Vindicare.

Suspirou acomodando-se sobre o leito desconfortável.

\- Doze meses... – murmurou. – Já é tempo para uma mudança... – concluiu virando-se a fim de ficar frente com a parede escura.

Em pouco mais de alguns minutos a respiração da jovem mulher tornava-se regular.

Chrome jazia perdida na terra dos sonhos, há muito seu Céu havia se apagado deixando apenas a escuridão prevalecer


	3. Capítulo 2 - Tempesta

02 – Tempesta.

 **Sexta-feira, 12 de Outubro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Mansão Giglio Nero.**

 **Nota: Os olhos são as janelas da alma.**

Sorveu lentamente o liquido quente e – a seu ver – delicioso. Era uma criança em aparência, mas nada disso importava para o maior e mais poderoso Hitman do mundo, ao menos não enquanto deliciava-se com um maravilhoso café feito por Uni.

Reborn vestia um terno refinado e caro, sob sua cabeça um chapéu negro guardava um Leon sonolento sob a aba, e era um fato bastante curioso como o ex-Arcobaleno adquirira o pequeno animal esverdeado.

\- Tio você pretende visitar o tumulo do Tsuna-kun quando? – indagou a, agora, adolescente enquanto servia outra xícara de café à criança.

O Hitman limitou-se a puxar a aba do chapéu escondendo seu olhar da jovem de cabelos curtos e negros. Mesmo que demonstrasse de maneira errada – e até um pouco exagerada – Reborn se importava com seu Dame-aluno.

Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, ele viu um grande futuro para Tsunayoshi – e também podia ver o quão a Vongola prosperaria nas mãos hábeis do jovem. Mas a morte, ou melhor, o assassinato de Tsuna fora mais do que uma surpresa, fora um choque. A morte do grande Céu Vongola abriu uma ferida incurável na Máfia e também no coração do ex-Arcobaleno – não que Reborn fosse realmente admitir isso a alguém algum dia.

\- Ainda não sei se irei Uni. – respondeu, recebendo um olhar surpreso da garota. – Estou me programando para poder treinar Lambo... – e assim sorveu mais um gole de café. – Ele ainda está deprimido, na verdade seu estado está piorando a cada dia que passa. – e assim suspirou. – Preciso mantê-lo ocupado e treinar é a melhor escolha, mesmo que ele não queira treinar comigo creio que então desobedeceria se o Nono mandasse.

A garota remexeu-se inquieta sobre sua poltrona macia.

\- Deve ser duro para Lambo-san encarar tudo isso... Mesmo depois de um ano, até para mim é difícil aceitar o que aconteceu... – admitiu com um suspiro. – Não o maltrate tio, ele é apenas uma criança e posso afirmar plenamente que ele está se sentindo extremamente mal pelo que aconteceu. Não só ele; é claro.

(...)

 **Domingo, 14 de Outubro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Ilha Shimon – Castelo Shimon.**

 **Nota: Saudade é melhor do que caminhar vazio.**

Baixou olhar para a fotografia em mãos.

Não pode deixar de se sentir culpado, não naquele dia em especial quando a saudade batia forte no peito – não que não o fizesse todo dia já.

Sawada Tsunayoshi fora seu melhor amigo por tanto tempo. O único que o entendia verdadeiramente. O único com o qual podia contar todos os seus segredos.

Enma jamais esquecer-se-ia dele, _jamais._

Suavemente depositou o porta-retratos sobre a mesa, esta que até ontem atolava-se de tantas notificações e relatórios. Não fizera tudo em uma noite, ainda havia uma pilha pequena, mas nesse dia não faria nada. Dane-se se na manhã seguinte tivesse três toneladas de papel para ler e assinar. Era aniversario de seu falecido melhor amigo e já que não pode ter a chance de sair da Ilha para visitar o tumulo do mesmo, ao menos tiraria o dia para si, para recordar-se dos melhores momentos que tivera com o Sawada.

Engoliu em seco voltando seu olhar para a tela do computador. O cursor do mouse piscava pedindo a senha para o e-mail do ruivo. Não demorou muito para o Kozato desistir e deslizar os dedos habilmente pelo teclado digitando sua senha.

A caixa de mensagens abriu rapidamente e logo o Shimon bateu o olhar sobre um e-mail que recentemente havia sido recebido, não que isso não fosse comum, afinal a caixa de mensagens do Kozato quase sempre encontrava-se abarrotada também, mas fora o remetente daquele e-mail em especial que lhe chamou a atenção.

Verde. O ex-Arcobaleno mais difícil de lidar devido a sua sede por experiências e explicações cientificas.

Mordeu o lábio inferior clicando sobre o e-mail. Não havia mais do que algumas palavras ali avisando sobre algo que aconteceria futuramente, mas nem de longe fora isso que chamou a atenção do ruivo.

Ao fim da mensagem Verde lhe pedia para o Don Shimon comparecer a um _encontro_ dia dezessete de Outubro, pois o Arcobaleno teria um assunto de seria urgência a tratar com ele e com Mammon. A mensagem ainda dizia para que o ruivo fosse sozinho ao local endereçado abaixo, pois poderia gerar grandes complicações caso algum guardião descobrisse sobre tal assunto.

\- Enma. – Adelheid entrou de súbito na sala do ruivo, assuntando-o. Rapidamente o homem desligou o monitor de seu computador.

\- Sim?

\- Não irá viajar a Itália para visitar o tumulo de Tsunayoshi? – indagou-a. A morena havia percebido a súbita tensão em seu patrão, mas nada disse a respeito.

\- Sim, prepare tudo, por favor. – pediu-o vendo-a acenar antes de se retirar.

Novamente o homem ligou o monitor de seu computador tornando a ler a mensagem.

Seja o que fosse o assunto que Verde queria tratar consigo e com Marmon, certamente era de extrema importância, afinal o ex-Arcobaleno cientista não era do tipo de brincar com assunto serio, ainda mais se isso envolvesse a ex-Arcobalena Ilusória.

(...)

 **Domingo, 14 de Outubro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Vindicare, sala de interrogatório andar superior – ala Oeste.**

Esperavam, impacientes, na sala de interrogatório.

Já fazia pelo menos dez minutos desde que foram deixados ali, e o mais incomodado dos três era o moreno, Hibari Kyoya.

O Guardião da Nuvem já se encontrava no auge de sua paciência e no limite de seu auto-controle por ficar tanto tempo com _herbívoros irritantes_.

Gokudera tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa de aço. Mais afastado do prateado, Ryohei encostava-se numa parede de revestimento metálico – esta que era oposta a qual o Kyoya escorava-se pensando seriamente em morder alguém até a morte.

Havia apenas duas portas no cômodo particularmente espaçoso.

A primeira, a qual os Guardiões haviam entrado. E a segunda que ficava frente para a mesa, esta possuía travas metálicas e aparentava ser aberta apenas pelo outro lado por meio de uma trava metálica.

De súbito a porta metálica se abriu.

Ouviu-se som de correntes antes de uma figura encapuzada e sombria surgir da escuridão. Mais atrás da abominação podia-se ver a garota de cabelos azulados – agora longos – estes que cobriam parte de sua face, mas nem por isso escondiam a venda que encobria ambos os olhos da, agora, mulher.

As curvas eram visíveis sobre o tecido negro da vestimenta mediana frouxa, mas nada surpreendia mais do que a aparência apática - quase morta - da metade feminina da Nevoa. Encontrava-se descalça tendo vários vergões espalhados pelos pés. Nos pulsos sangrentos algemas grossas e pesadas residiam, estas eram ligadas a corrente negra que o encapuzado segurava firme.

A porta atrás da mulher fechou-se em um baque alto, e assim o Vindice puxou a corrente jogando-a aos pés do Sasagawa, este que a olhou quase com repulsa.

\- Podem começar. – a voz sombria e gélida ecoou, enquanto o ser largava a corrente e instalava-se num canto da sala apenas observando tudo.

\- Tire essa venda dos olhos quero ao menos encarar essa traidora nos olhos – resmungou o prateado.

A azulada gemeu, esforçando-se ao máximo para pôr-se sentada sobre o chão gélido.

\- Isso é impossível Gokudera Hayato. – a voz ecoou sombria, chamando a atenção até do moreno alheio a tudo aquilo. – Chrome Dokuro arrancou seu único olho ontem pela madrugada.

(...)

 **Segunda-feira, 15 de Outubro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Desconhecida.**

 **Nota: Ela colecionava palavras que não tinha coragem de usar.**

Esgueirou-se pelos corredores escuros e vazios da mansão da mais poderosa organização de assassinos do sub-mundo.

Jamais se permitiria fazer algo tão patético senão fosse realmente necessário, e agradecia por aparentar uma criança de sete anos e também por usar ilusões, isso certamente facilitava e muito sua saída silenciosa na madrugada.

Logo quando viu-se fora da mansão correr pela grama bem cortada e logo flutuou sobre o portão de ferro antes de afastar-se rapidamente da grande construção. A cidade não ficava muito longe de qualquer forma.

Foi à meia hora mais longa de sua vida, já podia ver o nascer do sol por entre os prédios, mas enfim chegara à cidade irritantemente movimentada para aquele horário.

Ajeitou o capuz sobre a cabeça, escondendo o máximo possível sua identidade.

Continuou seus passos para o lado sombrio e vazio da cidade. O ponto de encontro já estava próximo.

Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e arrastou os pés para a construção velha que se erguia em uma das ruas mais perigosas daquela cidade – esta que a criança se quer se deu ao trabalho de decorar o nome.

Adentrou na estrutura velha, aparentemente abandonada, observando alguns homens beberem, ou simplesmente desmaiarem em um provável coma alcoólico. Passou direto pelas pessoas que ali residiam e rumou para os fundos do estabelecimento.

Cruzou pelo corredor escuro adentrando sem cerimônias na ultima porta, esta que era guardada por um segurança armado.

Fitou a figura de cabelos esverdeados por um momento, logo desviando o olhar para o ruivo que também se encontrava ali.

Por mais que odiasse admitir Enma havia adquirido uma beleza invejável e sedutora com o passar dos anos.

\- Vamos começar logo estou com sono. – resmungou Marmon sentando-se frente ao ruivo.

(...)

 **Segunda-feira, 15 de Outubro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Mansão Giglio Nero.**

 **Nota: As pessoas mudam.**

Era inicio da tarde quando o jovem moreno de aparente quatorze anos pôs os pés na Mansão da famosa família Giglio Nero.

Fora chamado ali a convite de Uni a matriarca de tal família, e também sob ordens de Reborn, o ex-arcobaleno sádico e o Hitman mais poderoso do mundo. E certamente não é algo benéfico a saúde negar algum pedido do assassino.

Suspirou, seguindo seu caminho pelo jardim. A pouco chegara e já estava sendo chamado para o café enquanto suas malas eram dispostas nos seus aposentos particulares durante a estadia ali.

Lambo estava frustrado. De maneira alguma quis embarcar naquela viajem, mas temeu o que pudesse lhe acontecer caso desobedecesse ao tutor espartano.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, isso antes de afrouxar a gravata que estava lhe sufocando.

O cansaço mais do que nunca mostrava as caras, e mesmo ainda sendo um adolescente, o jovem Bovino podia sentir cada vez mais fortes as conseqüências das noites insones lhe atormentarem.

Trincou o maxilar tomando consciência de que tudo aquilo era por causa da morte de seu nii-san.

Se Tsuna ainda estivesse vivo, talvez Lambo nem mesmo estivesse ali. Talvez estivesse em casa treinando com Gokudera – eram treinamentos duros e irritantes, mas se fazia com que seu irmão mais velho ficasse feliz por vê-lo se esforçando, Lambo não se importava e agüentar o prateado.

Se Sawada Tsunayoshi ainda estivesse vivo, nada disso estaria acontecendo. As mudanças não teriam ocorrido. Boatos infames e irritantes não teriam se espalhado. Nem as noites insones do jovem Bovino teriam ocorrido.

Respirou e inspirou pesadamente antes de suavizar a face e adentrar na área do jardim onde Uni e Reborn se encontravam.

Seria um longo dia.

(...)

 **Segunda-feira, 15 de Outubro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Mansão Cavallone.**

 **Nota: Um brinde ao inesperado.**

Diferente do que tratamento que achou que receberia, Mukuro fora recebido de braços aberto e com um sorriso largo e radiante pelo chefe dos Cavallone. Ao lado do mesmo seu fiel servo, Romário, e também Yamamoto Takeshi, um dos mais poderosos espadachins da atualidade e também Gaurdião da Chuva.

\- Receio dizer que temos assuntos bem interessantes a tratar, Cavallone. – anuncia o azulado sem cerimônias.

\- Direto como sempre. – murmurou com um suspiro cansado. - Vamos ao meu escritório.

E assim ambos os Guardiões Vongola seguiram o loiro para o escritório do mesmo. Já dentro do aposento Romário tomou a iniciativa de ficar de guarda do lado de fora, impedindo que qualquer interrupção ocorra a aquela reunião de extrema importância.

\- Omerta. – proclamou Mukuro de súbito. Ouviu-se um suspiro alto do loiro. – Os River's quebraram a _Omerta_.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar. Eles quebraram a Omerta e você quebrou o pescoço da Oitava River? – indagou o Cavallone com um típico sorriso ensaiado.

\- Se tivesse preferido que eu a trouxesse para o Kyoya bastava ter avisado que eu a amarraria, amordaçaria e a traria. – murmurou o azulado rodando os olhos.

\- Maa, maa, Mukuro. Melhor ir direto ao assunto, certo? – intrometeu-se Yamamoto temendo um extenso monólogo da metade da Nevoa que apenas provaria que a mente deste tornara-se mais distorcida e sádica que antigamente.

Assim o azulado permitiu-se suspirar.

\- Não havia nada. Os River's não sabiam de absolutamente nad-

Franziu o cenho interrompendo a própria fala. Sentia uma presença forte se aproximando da mansão.

Forte, ameaçadora e rápida.

E familiar.

O tridente surgiu em sua mão e em menos que alguns movimentos o Takeshi já empunhava suas espadas e Dino tinha seu chicote em mãos.

Uma camada grossa de nevoeiro se espalhou pelo chão. Em segundos a temperatura local regrediu a um frio quase incomodo.

Frente ao azulado, tendo uma face inexpressiva e imparcial, surgiu da névoa Chrome Dokuro.

(...)

 **Segunda-feira, 15 de Outubro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Mansão Giglio Nero.**

 **Nota: Ao fim da tarde, após o trovão, o silencio é maior.**

\- Lambo!

A mão estendida da ex-Arcobela fora a ultima coisa que o moreno pode ver antes de sentir seu corpo entorpecer completamente e a escuridão lhe arrastar para a inconsciência.

Nos céus os trovões rugiam alto provocando tremores no corpo da ex-Arcobalena.

\- O que fez a ele? – indagou Reborn, apontando sua arma ao encapuzado que se mostrara alguns minutos atrás interrompendo a reunião. Sob sua face apenas os olhos arroxeados brilhavam.

Não houve resposta, não houve nada, a não ser o rugir dos trovões no céu – agora cinzento.

\- Responda! – exigiu o ex-Arcobaleno ainda de arma erguida.

Pelos céus mataria aquele infeliz se ele houvesse feito algo grave com o jovem Bovino. Não que possuísse algum afeto pelo garoto, mas a Vongola não poderia perder nenhum Guardião, não quando isso poderia abalar de vez a pouca instabilidade que fora mantida após a súbita traição de Chrome.

Assim a risada cruel e vazia ecoou, e seguida a esta apenas o som dos tiros da arma do pequeno moreno. Logo pode-se ver apenas a capa com furos ir de encontro ao gramado.

Franzindo a testa Reborn se aproximou do manto enquanto Uni e Gamma – recém chegado – tratavam de retirar Lambo inconsciente dali.

De olho semi-cerrados o Hitman afastou levemente o manto com o pé, tudo para constatar apenas o vazio. Aparentemente a pessoa por trás do ataque ao Bovino era apenas uma ilusão, mas ainda sim os machucados provocados no Guardião do Trovão eram reais; e isso leva Reborn a conclusão de que – provavelmente – o autor de tal ataque talvez estivesse próximo.

Apertando o cabo da arma e puxando a fedora do chapéu sobre os olhos o jovem assassino pronunciou:

\- Uni volte para dentro e fique junto a Gamma e Lambo. Ordene que cerquem a casa e se atente a qualquer sinal de ameaça.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa Tio? – indagou-a, juntando as mãos tremulas. Sua preocupação mais que obvia.

\- Estou apenas com um pressentimento ruim. – alegou o ex-Arcobaleno, limitando-se a aquelas palavras antes de se afastar e seguir adentrando na floresta, não sentia presença alguma no local. Mas ainda sim algo lhe dizia que havia alguma coisa errada em tudo aquilo.

(...)

 _\- Lambo... – a voz ecoou calma e aconchegante pelos ouvidos do Bovino. – Lambo... – e novamente a voz fez-se presente, mais familiar do que o moreno podia imaginar._

 _E ao abrir os olhos o jovem Guardião pode deparar-se com familiares e amáveis orbes castanho-douradas fitando-o enquanto um sorriso terno era disposto em seus lábios._

 _Foram necessários alguns segundos para Lambo perceber que a sua frente se encontrava ninguém menos que Sawada Tsunayoshi, se amado nii-san._

 _\- Nii-san! – berrou jogando-se nos braços do moreno enquanto derramava, pela primeira vez em um ano, lágrimas de felicidade._

 _A risada suave e contagiante de Tsuna ecoou ao ver em que o mesmo devolvia o abraço do mais novo. Lambo apertou ainda mais o abraço inebriando-se no cheiro e na presença familiar. O jovem Décimo não havia mudado um fio de cabelo desde a última vez em que o Bovino o vira,_ nada _._

 _\- Eu fiquei com tanta saudade nii-san. – chorou o adolescente recebendo certa coloração vermelha sobre as bochechas._

 _\- Calma. – pediu o mais velho, rindo suavemente enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros e macios do 'irmãozinho'._

 _Logo após alguns poucos minutos as orbes esverdeadas parcialmente vermelhas voltaram a fitar a figura mais velha, estas emitiam um apreço – tal como uma confusão – que ninguém seria capaz de compreender, ninguém além de Tsuna é claro._

 _\- Lambo... Eu sei que tem sido duro para você durante todo esse tempo. Peço desculpas por fazê-lo sofrer tanto. – e assim o Don sorriu triste, mas em momento algum desviou o olhar das orbes claras de seu jovem Guardião. – Mas eu quero que seja forte Lambo. – sorriu gentil acariciando levemente as madeixas negras do cabelo do Bovino. – Muitas coisas estão para acontecer, e você precisa ser forte para suportar as lutas e as contradições que viram._

 _\- Eu... Eu não estou conseguindo entender... – fungou-o. – Quer dizer... Você está mesmo morto, não é? – as lágrimas já se mostravam nos cantos dos olhos esverdeados. Assim o Don limitou-se a dar um triste e melancólico sorriso._

 _\- Fico feliz de poder lhe ver Lambo. – concluiu ao fim. – Lembre-se, não deixe que lhe subestimem e lhe rotulem. Mostre a todos seu verdadeiro potencial por que eu acredito em você._

 _E antes que o Guardião do Trovão pudesse responder o mundo a sua volta fora engolido por sombras e seu amado nii-san levado a escuridão torrencial._

 _Mordendo fortemente o lábio e tendo lágrimas grossas e melancólicas escorrendo por sua face vermelha, Lambo jurou silenciosamente que se tornaria forte. Tão forte quanto qualquer outro Guardião. Honraria o titulo que recebeu de seu nii-san como Guardião do Trovão._

 _Faria isso nem que morresse tentando._


	4. Capítulo 3 - Pioggia

03 – Pioggia.

 **Segunda-feira, 15 de Outubro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Mansão Cavallone.**

 **Nota: Ela sorriu, com vontade de chorar.**

\- Eu não esperava isso de você Mukuro-sama. – a voz delicada soou friamente pelo espaço, tal como pelos ouvidos dos três presentes cujo fitavam a figura imparcial da Dokuro. – Já faz tanto tempo...

\- O que quer traidora? – o cortar gélido e raivoso de Yamamoto quase fizera o Cavallone tremer. _Quase._

Assim as orbes violetas encontraram-se com o vazio profundo e dimensional dos olhos escuros do Takeshi. A dor estampada naquele profundo mar de chocolate era quase penosa e sofrida, e Chrome entedia muito bem o que ele sentia, mas de forma alguma poderia demonstrar tanto quanto o Guardião da Chuva.

Assim a azulada inclinou um pouco a cabeça, não desviando um segundo seu olhar do moreno.

\- Sinto informar que está atrapalhando nossos _negócios_ minha cara Chrome. – alegou Mukuro em momento algum dando sua típica risada maníaca. E assim os olhos heterocromáticos fixaram-se da face inexpressiva que voltara-se para si.

O sorriso que fez-se presente nos lábios finos e delicados da mulher jamais será esquecido pelas três figuras presentes da sala. Era tão puro e ao mesmo tempo cruel que tal contradição levava ao temor até mesmo o chefe ali presente.

\- Eu sei, peço desculpas por isso. – murmurou, passando levemente a mão pelo vestido de seda que trajava. Fora então que o Ilusionista resolvera analisar melhor a mulher que um dia fora sua parceira, sua doce e inocente protegida.

Ambos os olhos se mostravam brilhantes e atrativos, tal como os lábios delicados. Os cabelos tornaram-se longos e sedosos. A pele leitosa aparentava uma maciez tentadora e receptiva, esta deixava em destaque o vestido azul safira tomara que caia, cujo realçava o busto mediano. Braços desnudos. Sandálias de tiras de strass e salto alto encontravam-se em seus pés. Na cintura fina e modelada repousava um cinto fino – caído de lado – com spikes. Por fim podia-se ver o brilho e ouvir o tilintar de seu brinco da Nevoa em sua orelha esquerda.

Cerrou o olhar.

Aquela mulher definitivamente não era sua única, ingênua e doce Chrome.

\- Kufufufu... O tempo passa e as pessoas mudam Mukuro-sama. – informou-a alargando um sorriso enquanto a risada, típica da metade masculina da Nevoa, ecoava sonora e macabra.

\- Diga logo o que quer aqui, Chrome Dokuro! – ordenou Dino. O tom de suas palavras foram tão eloqüentes quanto o desejado.

\- O que eu quero? – assim o sorriso desapareceu de súbito dos lábios finos. – Não se trata do que eu quero, mas sim do que vocês querem, da vingança que almejam. Eu posso ver no olhar de cada um de vocês, até mesmo Hibari Kyoya, seus olhos brilham em uma sede de vingança pela morte de Sawada Tsunayoshi-

\- Não se atreva a falar no Tsuna! – o grito de Yamamoto ecoou grave pela sala antes do mesmo avançar contra a figura feminina, isso é claro até ser impedido por Mukuro.

\- Não gaste suas energias, é apenas uma ilusão. – advertiu, seu tridente desaparecendo de suas mãos em simples movimentos.

\- De fato sou uma ilusão, afinal meu real corpo está em Vindicare. – sorriu-a, quase meigamente. – Mas isso é apenas um detalhe qualquer... – resmungou baixo apoiando-se sobre a mesa do chefe Cavallone e espalhando alguns poucos papeis que havia ali.

Logo o silencio fez-se presente de forma fria.

Os três homens analisavam cada mínima ação feita pela metade feminina da Nevoa. Era angustiante, mas os três sabiam que qualquer palavra poderia desfazer a aura melancólica que acabara por envolver a azulada.

Assim um sorriso fino e elegante se formou nos lábios finos e delicados, mas em momento algum as orbes violetas desviaram-se do papel que tomara em mãos.

\- Vocês deveriam se preocupar mais com seus aliados do que com minha reles presença aqui... – comentou-a. – Nesse exato momento a Vongola está sendo atacada. – e assim ergueu o olhar para encontrar-se com as orbes claras de Dino.

\- Por que acha que acreditaríamos nisso? – fora Yamamoto quem indagara. – Em um ano você nunca disse uma palavra aos Vindice, por que acha que acreditaríamos em cada palavra que proclamou desde que apareceu para nós?

\- Tem razão... – murmurou. – Yamamoto Takeshi sempre tem razão, não é? Mas diga-me, e se eu estiver mesmo certa...? Como fica a proteção do _novo_ Céu? – o sorriso dos lábios finos apenas alargou-se, quase cruelmente. – Hibari, Gokudera e Sasagawa estão em Bern, vieram _conversar_ comigo. Vocês dois... – apontou para ambos os Guardiões Vongola presentes. – Estão aqui em Vicenza brincando de detetive com o Cavallone, sem ressentimentos Dino. E por fim Lambo está em Viena com Reborn, ambos estão a visitar Uni Giglio Nero. – e por mais uma vez Mukuro cerrou o olhar em direção a Chrome, desconfiando de onde a mesma sabia de tudo aquilo. – O "Céu" Vongola está desprotegido, como há um ano.

E apesar de não conseguirem aceitar aquilo, ela estava certa. Eles confiaram nela. Confiaram à vida de seu chefe – e amigo – nas mãos dela, e ela os traiu. Os que mais erraram foram os Guardiões por jamais desconfiarem da – sempre presente – timidez da Dokuro.

\- Vadia estúpida! – fora a voz irritada do Takeshi que se fizera presente, irritado era o mínimo que o mesmo encontrava-se. Ela era a culpada da morte de Tsuna, e agora estava ali pondo a culpa em todos os outros Guardiões.

\- Lembram-se? Como há um ano quando vocês se preocuparam com futilezas, escondendo as coisas do nosso chefe. Da mesma forma que vocês dois, ops, são os três não é mesmo? – de forma alguma poder-se-ia imaginar que um dia a doce Guardiã se transformaria naquilo. – É bom agirem rápido e pensarem melhor nas suas escolhas futuras, já perderam o único Céu que os acolheria como são verdadeiramente, será que suportariam o peso do fracasso sobre seus ombros mais uma vez?

E no fim todos aqueles que se encontravam presentes sabiam a verdade. Chrome pode até ter tirado a vida do precioso Céu Vongola, mas muito antes disso, a Guardiã jamais havia dado as costas a Tsuna. Foi fiel ao seu Céu quando ninguém mais foi. Talvez o assassinato de Sawada Tsunayoshi pelas mãos de sua doce e ingênua Guardiã fosse para mostrar ao restante dos Guardiões o peso dos erros inadmissíveis dos mesmos. Ou apenas fosse uma forma drástica de puni-los. Ninguém sabia, e talvez nunca soubesse.

\- Até outro dia. – murmurou-a desaparecendo em meio a Nevoa tênue.

Por mais uma vez o silencio fez-se presente. Palavras ainda eram digeridas. Informações ainda eram processadas nas mentes cansadas.

\- Kufufu... – fora o riso seco de Mukuro. O mesmo ainda não acreditava naquela possibilidade. O _Mal_ da Vongola. O _traidor_. Aquele quem deveria arruinar a Máfia por dentro deveria ser ele, não Chrome.

Apertando fortemente os punhos – forte o suficiente para sentir a carne rasgar sob as unhas – o azulado sentia-se frustrado e impotente.

Perdera sua diversão. Perdera a amante. Perdera a chance de destruir a máfia que tanto repudiava. Perdera qualquer motivo para continuar como Guardião da Nevoa.

E em meio aos devaneios silenciosos dos três homens, a chuva começou fria do lado de fora da mansão Cavallone, esta trazia consigo a promessa – não de paz –, mas de um futuro tumultuoso, melancólico e doloroso.

(...)

 **Terça-feira, 15 de Outubro de 2008.**

 **Localização: Ilha Shimon – Castelo Shimon.**

 **Nota: Valorize enquanto pode, pois o dia de amanhã pode não chegar.**

 _Papeis, papeis e mais papeis._

 _O branco rabiscado de letras impressas em negro e assinadas de azul escuro era tudo o que Enma via. Pilhas e mais pilhas de notificações se erguiam sobre sua mesa – e havia até algumas folhas caídas no chão._

 _O ruivo não conseguia entender como seus Guardiões – por mais tempo que passassem na ilha – conseguiam a proeza de lhe proporcionar aquela montanha de problemas e papeis, e sabe-se lá mais o que._

 _Bocejou isso antes de assinar mais uma notificação sobre a destruição que Kouyo causou após a última visita a Vongola, o que resultou numa longa luta entre o Aoba e o Sasagawa – apesar de nenhum possuindo um motivo bom o suficiente para a luta._

 _Largou o papel e a caneta sobre a mesa, logo permitindo-se afundar sobre a cadeira macia de couro enquanto soltava mais um bocejo longo._

 _Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, mas logo tornou a reabri-los quando o vibrar de seu celular sobre a mesa lhe despertou de súbito._

 _\- Alô? – murmurara, sentindo a cobrança das noites mal dormidas. Não houve se quer dialogo quando as palavras foram pronunciadas do outro lado da linha. O choque do que ouvira arrancara o sono e qualquer cansaço que lhe arrebatava o corpo, naquele momento Kozato Enma estava mais desperto do que nunca._

 _Com as mãos tremulas ainda desacreditando nas palavras a pouco ouvidas, o ruivo encerrou a chamada e depositou o aparelho sobre a mesa._

 _Em seus olhos já se podia ver as lágrimas cristalinas formarem-se. Quem quer que olhasse para a face do jovem Don Shimon jamais acreditaria que aqueles lábios trêmulos e os olhos sem brilho pudessem demonstrar alguma felicidade._

 _Engoliu em seco._

 _As lágrimas escorriam – enfim – livres pela sua face, pingando sobre o tecido escuro da camisa social._

 _\- Tsuna-kun... – murmurou-o choroso. As palavras de Reborn ainda ecoavam por sua mente._

 _Os minutos se seguiram silenciosos e envoltos por um vazio depressivo, enquanto do lado de fora podia-se ouvir apenas o choro do Céu o acompanhando com lágrimas doces que escorriam das nuvens acinzentadas da noite fria._

 _Nada seria capaz de sanar aquela perda. Assim como nada tiraria da mente do Shimon a única frase que o ex-Arcobaleno proclamara ao telefone._

" _Tsuna foi assassinado."_

(...)

 **Quarta-feira, 17 de Outubro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Desconhecida.**

 **Nota: Quanto mais perturbadora a lembrança. Mais persistente é a sua presença.**

Baixou a cabeça, puxando a boina negra para ocultar sua identidade. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ser reconhecido naquele momento, não por que era fraco – o que certamente ele não era -, mas sim por que estava em um lugar publico e qualquer possível atentado contra si acabaria envolvendo pessoas inocentes.

Socou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco escuro enquanto seguia em passos rápidos pela avenida. O hotel em que estava hospedado ficava a apenas algumas quadras dali e Enma já poderia imaginar o discurso extenso – o qual já decorara – que Adelheid lhe daria após seu súbito desaparecimento onde fora deixado para trás apenas um bilhete informando que voltava antes do almoço – o que não aconteceu.

Não achava que a tal reunião com Marmon e Verde fosse durar tanto, mas realmente valera à pena perder uma noite de sono. Nunca achou que o cientista fosse se envolver com um assunto como aquele, e mesmo que tudo dito pelo ex-Arcobaleno não passassem de mera especulação, ainda sim o ruivo ficava grato pelo mesmo dividir a informação. Assim não trabalharia sozinho. E com Marmon os ajudando o quebra cabeças articulado habilmente por Tsuna seria revelado em breve. E talvez com ele o mistério do suspeito assassinato do mesmo.

Mas Enma sentia que ainda faltava algo, e esse algo era o que estava furando com todos os planos de Verde, frustrando o ex-Arcobaleno ambicioso.

Mais não era apenas o gênio quem via-se intrigado e frustrado com aquilo tudo. O Kozato jamais imaginaria que seu melhor amigo fosse capaz de fazer algo tão complexo e intrigante, e – aparentemente – perigoso.

Bufou. Ainda recordava-se das palavras proclamadas por Tsuna quando se viram pela ultima vez. Até parecia que o moreno sabia que iria morrer e também quem o mataria.

Enma não conseguia deixar de se sentir ridículo quando pensava nisso, talvez comentasse com os ex-Arcobalenos essa possibilidade num futuro próximo, é _talvez_.

Engoliu em seco, parando frente à entrada do hotel. Toda e qualquer especulação que ainda rondasse sua mente havia sido jogada num baú e trancada em sua mente, apenas por enquanto já que teria de encarar a fúria semi-igual de uma Adelheid louca de preocupação. No fim se saísse vivo depois da "conversa" com sua Guardiã, o Shimon preocupar-se-ia novamente com tudo o que Verde lhe falara.

(...)

 **Quarta-feira, 17 de Outubro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Vindicare, sala de interrogatório andar superior – ala Oeste.**

 **Nota: Não importa o quanto tente escapar, a morte sempre está à espreita.**

Tateou o chão em busca de algo que lhe desse suporte para se por de pé novamente. O corpo fraco e magro não lhe ajudava nenhum pouco nos movimentos, mas não era como se importassem com isso e as algemas e correntes em seus pulsos arroxeados também lhe prejudicavam nos movimentos.

Gemeu sentindo dor perante o movimento brusco. E fora quando sentiu a mão escorregar sob o chão gelado que a azulada sorriu.

\- Por que está sorrindo? – indagara Gokudera. Logo o sorriso alargara-se, e este fora apenas a resposta dada ao prateado, afinal nada sairia dos lábios da azulada.

Não ali. Não naquele momento.

\- Ela não vai falar nada. – anunciou o moreno, Hibari. – Se aquele herbívoro acha mesmo que nos fazendo vir aqui após um ano da morte do onívoro fará alguma diferença, e que essa garota irá nos dizer algo, ele está completamente louco. – e assim a Nuvem solitária se afastou e se retirou, não havia mesmo motivos para ele estar ali.

E assim o sorriso dera lugar a uma gargalhada, esta que ecoava cruel pela mente dos Guardiões ali presentes os fazendo relembrar daquele trágico dia.

Mas no instante em que a gargalhada fez-se mais alta, esta fora substituída por tosses secas que marcavam com sangue os lábios e o chão frio.

Era quase como se morte espreitasse a mulher, e, de certa forma, era isso mesmo.

(...)

 **Quarta-feira, 17 de Outubro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Mansão Giglio Nero.**

 **Nota: É patético desistir de algo sem ao menos ter tentado.**

Devagar abriu os olhos. Não havia claridade, apenas a escuridão mórbida e fria da noite acompanhada de uma tempestade torrencial.

Encarou o teto por alguns segundos, só então notando uma fraca iluminação por uma brecha através da porta.

Esgueirou-se para fora da cama, notando que ainda trajava as mesmas roupas de quando foram atacados pelo desconhecido encapuzado.

Mordeu o lábio sentindo-se inútil por não ter conseguido fazer nada. Mesmo sendo o Guardião do Trovão dos Vongola, ainda sim fora inútil. Precisava mesmo fortalecer-se.

Caminhou devagar em direção a porta entreaberta do aposento. Provavelmente não era tão tarde assim já que – através da brecha – podia ver Reborn ao celular caminhando de um lado para outro com suas pernas pequenas de um garoto entre sete e nove anos.

A carranca que estampava as feições do ex-Arcobaleno era de dar medo, e talvez por isso o jovem Bovino não atreveu-se a fazer um ruído se quer, isso e o fato de que estava curioso para descobrir sobre o que irritara tanto assim o moreno.

\- Ela não disse nada? – questionou o garoto, a irritação mais que visível e palpável. – Como ela apenas riu? – grunhiu de forma que todos os pelos do corpo de Lambo se arrepiaram.

Engolindo em seco o adolescente se afastou da porta.

Se algo era perigoso o suficiente para deixar Reborn irritado, certamente era melhor ele não se intrometer.

Assim o jovem Guardião retornou para o leito em que a pouco se encontrava. Aconchegou-se novamente entre as cobertas e adormeceu, esperando poder sonhar novamente com seu querido nii-san.


	5. capítulo 4 - Tuono

04 – Tuono.

 **Quinta-feira, 18 de Outubro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Mansão Vongola.**

 **Nota: Para tudo se existem conseqüências.**

Tremeu no momento em que seu olhar deparou-se com o estado da grande Mansão Vongola. Intacta - apesar de ainda haver alguns furos de bala -, mas não poder-se-ia dizer o mesmo da área que rodeava a Mansão.

Era quase como se uma Guerra houvesse acontecido ali.

Caminhou pesadamente pelo corredor, em seu encalço Ryohei mostrava-se inquieto e fervorosamente nervoso. Dos três Hibari era o único imparcial. Se o atual chefe estivesse vivo ou não, pouco importava para ele, na verdade a Vongola pouco tinha importância para Kyoya. Tudo pelo que sempre lutava era para manter Tsuna a salvo, para manter a paz e a justiça – que era o que o moreno simbolizava dentro daquele mundo obscuro.

E mesmo que o moreno pudesse sentir a mesma áurea prospera e de paz envolvendo o Nono, não era a mesma coisa sem o Sawada... Por que Tsuna era _seu_ Céu. Seu único Céu.

Bateu levemente na porta antes do som abafado de um 'entre' ecoar.

E logo ao por os pés dentro do escritório o prateado deparou-se com Yamamoto este que se mantinha serio ao lado de Dino. Reborn também encontrava-se presente. Quase todos os Guardiões estavam unidos, faltando apenas Lambo – o mesmo que quase sempre era privado de reuniões – e Mukuro que comparecia apesar de sempre aparentar estar alheio a tudo o que ocorria – o que não era verdade.

\- Estávamos esperando vocês Gokudera-kun, Hibari-kun e Sasagawa-kun. – comentou o velho. – Na ausência de vocês ocorreu um ataque súbito a mansão. - Por alguns segundos o Cavallone e o Guardião da Chuva se encararam. – Foram cinco indivíduos nos atacando, todos possuindo um exímio domínio sobre ilusões... – e apenas ao som daquela palavra pode-se ver o surgimento do sádico Guardião da Nevoa mais ao canto da sala.

\- Eles não só eram ilusionistas exímios como também eram ilusões. – grunhiu o azulado de testa franzia. Com seu tridente ainda em punho Mukuro permitiu-se apertá-lo com uma força quase desumana.

\- Do que eles vieram atrás? – questionou o loiro, pronunciando-se unicamente, mesmo sentindo a aura sombria que envolvia o ilusionista Vongola.

\- Ai está o mistério. – comunicou o Nono, voltando-se para encarar a paisagem que dispunha através da janela de seu escritório. O entardecer mal se mostrava presente e já trazia consigo adversos. – _Eles_ não vieram em busca de nada, nem mesmo atrás de me matar. Atacaram em pontos estratégicos e abriram nossas defesas de forma que nem eu mesmo acreditei, não mataram ninguém, não procuraram nada, apenas avançaram para parar em determinado ponto e retornar.

\- Isso por que aqui não era o verdadeiro alvo deles. – pronunciou-se Hibari pela primeira vez. – É uma estratégia básica de guerra. – disse por fim, já percebendo que Yamamoto pegara seu raciocínio.

\- Dividir e conquistar. – afirmou o espadachim. – Um grupo ataca aqui para desviar a atenção enquanto outro realiza o verdadeiro objetivo.

\- Ou não. – dessa vez fora uma voz infantil que interrompeu. Gokudera movera-se para o lado apenas para fitar fervorosamente o jovem Bovino. – Encontrei na floresta. – e assim ergueu um objeto um tanto quanto familiar para todos ali.

Nas mãos do Guardião do Trovão encontrava-se nada menos que uma tapa olho negro. E por alguns segundos era como se a temperatura do ambiente houvesse despencado.

\- Chrome... – murmurou Reborn puxando a aba do chapéu para cobrir-lhe a visão.

\- Isso foi apenas um teste dela. – comunicou Lambo. – _Ela_ nos testou apenas para mostrar que estamos falhando, que a Vongola irá decair sem o Tsuna-nii aqui. – disse por fim, largando o tapa-olho sobre a mesa.

\- E por que tem tanta certeza disso pirralho? – questionou Mukuro, não aceitando o fato de estar cumprindo uma meta com falhas.

\- Por que ela mesma me disse. – ao fim o Bovino apenas deu as costas e foi embora, deixando a porta do aposento aberta e ignorando os olhares que decaiam sobre si.

(...)

 **Domingo, 21 de Outubro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Desconhecida.**

 **Nota: Ela sonhava com o paraíso toda vez que fechava os olhos.**

Inspirou profunda e lentamente. Seus dedos rígidos ainda repousavam sobre o teclado do computador. O cansaço lhe cobrava as horas insones, mas nem mesmo o reles prazer fútil dos sonhos seria o suficiente para terminar os últimos retoques no _plano real._

Mexeu a cabeça de um lado para outro, ouvido os estalos que seu pescoço dava devidos as horas repetidas que ficou na mesma posição.

E mais um bocejo cismou em atravessar seus lábios, isso antes de o familiar gosto de café lhe despertar de uma possível noite de sono.

Depositando novamente a xícara sobre o balcão, Verde – este que aparentava no mínimo seus oito ou nove anos de idade, apesar de que tornava-se uma graça com seu jaleco branco - tornou a continuar suas pesquisas e a idealizar a grande trama que a apenas um ano Sawada Tsunayoshi havia lhe dado no formato de um singelo – e intrigante – quebra-cabeças.

Realmente não teve escolha a não ser aceitar aquela oferta. Primeiro por que devia mais do que a própria vida ao Don Vongola; segundo por que vira realmente que o que quer que o jovem moreno estivesse planejando era algo grande e deveras interessante; e terceiro por que... Bom, digamos que o ex-Arcobaleno cientista tenha de certa forma se identificado com aquele ato tão... Comum vindo de Tsuna.

E novamente no silencio do cômodo era coberto apenas pelo digitar rápido e perspicaz do pequeno garoto. A grande tela era a única iluminação que tomava o aposento, mas de forma alguma isso preocupava Verde, muito pelo contrario, era até confortável trabalhar na escuridão mórbida.

As horas se seguiam preenchidas apenas por pequenas e singelas ações do ex-Arcobaleno do Trovão. Quando dera por si talvez já houvesse passado da meia noite, e assim havia-se gastado mais um dia afundado em trabalho e pesquisas.

Riu, quase desgostoso, ao perceber que seu café acabara. Pensou até em levantar-se, ou mesmo mandar algum robô trazer algo para si, mas antes mesmo que tal pensamento lhe abrangesse a mente, uma figura peculiar e sombria brotara da escuridão e depositara uma nova xícara com café frente a criança de jaleco.

\- A que devo a presença, Chrome Dokuro? – indagou-o, não hesitando em instante algum após o brilho enigmático e utópicos das orbes violetas cruzar-se com seus olhos.

\- Apenas uma visita infortuna – murmura a mulher. – Vindicare é deprimente e solitário demais. – e assim sorriu tristemente.

Por alguns segundos era como se o ex-Arcobaleno realmente estivesse acreditando nas palavras da azulada, mas fora apenas alguns segundos miseráveis e curtos.

\- Está ansiosa pelo futuro minha cara? – indagou-o, levando a xícara de café aos lábios e sorvendo o liquido quente em um prazer quase desumano.

A jovem sorriu, seu olhar divagando entre qualquer coisa a sua frente. E piscando novamente a mulher tornou a encarar o ex-Arcobaleno.

\- Tomarei providencias sobre as ultimas peças. – afirmou, firme. – Em breve Enma e Marmon poderão começar a levantar suspeitas a seu respeito, fique atento.

A criança apenas acenou em afirmação, isso antes de girar a cadeira e enfim encarar verdadeiramente a Dokuro.

\- Marmon já tem suas suspeitas. – confirmou. – Estou vigiando-a de perto. – e num estalar de dedos a tela mudou para as imagens de uma garotinha de capuz escuro, apesar de que se viam algumas madeixas azuladas, lendo alguns papeis sobre uma mesa de mogno. Junto à mesma encontrava-se o _Prince the Ripper_ , cutucando-lhe a fim de estressá-la.

Chorme sorriu, um ato simplório ao ver de Verde.

\- Se é assim, me retiro por hoje. – e da mesma forma misteriosa com que aparecer, esta se foi, afundando-se nas sombras e de lá desaparecendo em Nevoa tênue.

(...)

Tornou a virar-se sobre o leito desconfortável. Sua cabeça doía, e não era para menos já que teve de arrancar seu único olho bom, mas aquilo – a seu ver, pelo menos – era uma prova do quão fiel estava sendo a tudo o que fizera, fazia e fará.

Suspirou pesadamente, sentindo o desconforto presente em cada célula de seu ser. Há tempos não tinha uma noite decente de sono, ainda mais com os gritos horrendos que vez ou outra ecoavam pelo corredor vazio e sombrio.

Sorriu de forma cansada por ter certeza de que – mesmo que quisesse – não veria nunca mais aqueles corredores assustadores da prisão mafiosa. Ao menos havia um ponto positivo para sua cegueira permanente.

Um bocejo abafado escapou de seus lábios, e logo a jovem tornou a virar-se sobre o leito.

Estava cansada de ter de usar tanto o poder da Nevoa sem o auxilio de um Anel. Ao menos isso logo cessaria quando o quebra-cabeças estivesse perfeitamente concluído.

Não demorou muito para a mulher aprofundar-se na terra dos sonhos, pois apenas lá sua utopia era real.

Isto é, apenas _por enquanto._

(...)

 **Segunda-feira, 29 de Outubro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Mansão Giglio Nero.**

 **Nota: As pessoas são fracas.**

O grito ecoou doloroso pela grande mansão Giglio Nero. Houve movimentação, pedidos de ajuda e lágrimas – as ultimas provindas em grade parte de Uni. Mas já era tarde demais para qualquer coisa ser feita.

Tomando o corpo sem vida nos braços, a adolescente – e ex-Arcobalena no Céu – Uni, decaiu e prantos. Seu coração havia se quebrado como nunca antes, sua alma tremia e vibrava de forma dolorosa e cruel; e a mesma tendia a se fragmentar em partes tão pequenas que talvez nunca pudessem ser remontada novamente.

Sua dor era mais que evidente, tal como seu ódio pela mulher alta e esbelta, de cabelos azulados longos e lisos. Disparos foram dados em direção a Dokuro, a fim de matá-la de uma vez por todas – e também a fim de vingar a morte de Gamma -, mas antes mesmo as balas chegarem a atingi-la, estas eram paradas por algo invisível, e logo simplesmente iam ao chão.

Um sorriso cruel estampou os lábios finos, enquanto – horrorizada – Uni não aceitava o que fora feito.

\- Seu monstro! – gritou, a todo fôlego.

\- Kufufu, eu não tenho culpa se ele era um fraco. – comentou-a de forma simplória e calma. – Até breve, Uni Giglio Nero. – e com uma breve reverencia a ex-Guardiã Vongola desapareceu.

(...)

 **Segunda-feira, 29 de Outubro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Mansão Cavallone.**

 **Nota: Todos conhecem alguma dor.**

Socou furiosamente a mesa de seu escritório. Estava frustrado e esgotado. Não suportava mais aquela situação, ainda mais com Chrome colocando a aliança interna da Vongola contra a parede.

Logo após o incidente com Lambo, há exatos oito dias, diversos ataques aconteceram aos aliados da Vongola.

Primeiro com a família Lorenzo, cuja perdera catorze de seus melhores homens – sete donos das Chamas da Chuva. Logo em seguida as famílias Reva e Giegue foram atacadas também. Ambas não tiveram perdas significativas, mas o que levantou suspeitas foi o fato de que entre os Reva apenas usuários do Sol foram assassinados; já com os Giegue dois exímios usuários da Tempestade.

Dois dias após o ataque a Giegue e Reva, outra família tornara-se alvo, esta quase sendo totalmente dizimada. Os Perez tiveram ajuda da família Trad 6, mas ainda sim quase desapareceram do sub-mundo. Ao fim cinqüenta e sete era o numero total de mortos, catorze sendo usuários da Nuvem e oito da Nevoa.

E quando Dino já via-se abarrotado de trabalho, pesquisas e buscando ao máximo auxiliar as famílias que necessitavam de mais ajuda; eis que a Giglio Nero é atacada e Gamma morto. Tudo o que restava era Uni afundada em rancor pela ex-Guardiã Vongola, mas não era apenas a adolescente que almejava vingança e a cabeça de Chrome Dokuro.

Um marco de caça a metade feminina da Nevoa estava surgindo, mas não era apenas isso. O futuro reservava muito mais a cada um do circulo interno da maior organização mafiosa que existe no sub-mundo.

Subitamente um calafrio percorreu a espinha do Cavallone fazendo-o arrepiar-se, segundos após um mau pressentimento lhe arrebatou o corpo, drenando toda a força que o fazia ficar de pé frente à poltrona de couro.

Caiu sentado sobre a poltrona macia. De alguma forma seu coração se acelerou em sua caixa torácica, junto a isso a respiração tornou-se mais rápida e difícil.

Fechou os olhos, buscando manter-se calmo e inabalável – da forma como seu irmãozinho lhe ensinara a fazer

Em segundos sua respiração e seus batimentos voltaram à estabilidade. Assim permitiu-se suspirar cansado. O excesso de trabalho estava lhe custando mais do que deveria, e o tormento pela perda de seu precioso irmão ainda estava lhe assombrando.

Baixando o olhar Dino arrependia-se amargamente de tudo o que fizera um ano atrás. Se tivesse uma oportunidade de refazer tudo, teria a plena certeza de que contaria tudo o que sabia a Tsuna, sem escapar nenhum detalhe miraculoso, pois o mínimo detalhe poderia ter salvo a vida de seu querido irmão. E mesmo que não fosse o suficiente para salva-lo, ao menos tiraria a culpa enorme que encobria os ombros do Cavallone.

Socou a mesa novamente, mas desta vez com menos força do que da primeira vez.

Antes que se desse conta, as lágrimas já escorriam por sua face. Inúmeras foram às vezes que Dino recusou-se a chorar – mesmo quando estava sozinho -, mas agora, quando o frio solitário e triste da noite lhe trazia todas as amarguras e lembranças de um tempo em que Tsuna estava ao seu lado rindo consigo, era impossível não render-se a dor e ao pranto.

No silencio na madrugada que se aproximava cada vez mais. Dino Cavallone rendeu-se a dor que há tempos lhe assombrava.

(...)

 **Terça-feira, 15 de Outubro de 2008.**

 **Localização: Aeroporto de Namimori – Área de embarque privado.**

 **Nota: Estamos destinados a perder as pessoas que amamos.**

 _O dia havia amanhecido nublado, com uma sombra cinza enfeitando os céus da bela cidade de Namimori, e por mais que o clima lhe desse um mal pressagio, Dino não deixou de sorrir por enfim poder Visitar a bela cidade. Viera cedo, tudo por que Tsuna insistiu para que ele fosse logo ao Japão. O Cavallone nem mesmo entendeu o porquê daquilo, mas não questionou o pedido do irmãozinho._

 _Sorriu de forma larga – apesar de sentir que algo de ruim aconteceria. Seus subordinados o seguiam, todos felizes diante da alegria do chefe._

 _Poucas horas após desembarcarem o chefe mafioso junto a seus preciosos subordinados já se encontravam hospedados no costumeiro hotel. Nada de ruim havia acontecido até o momento, e talvez por isso Dino deixara de lado o mal pressentimento que estava a lhe tirar do serio._

 _Riu e se divertiu com aqueles que sempre lhe acompanhavam – Romário principalmente -, mas foi ao soar das dez e meia da noite, quando se encontrava só em seus aposentos, que um telefonema incomum lhe arrancou a cama macia e quente._

 _Franziu a testa diante da súbita ligação de Kyoya, afinal o aterrorizante Guardião da Nuvem nunca ligaria para seu ex – e único – tutor sem um motivo verdadeiramente serio._

 _\- Kyoya? – indagou Dino, com uma aparente surpresa. – Nunca pensei que... – calou-se logo quando a voz do outro lado da linha fez-se presente. E apenas no ecoar de quatro dolorosas palavras, o Cavallone sentiu o peito apertar como nunca antes. A notícia o atingira como um trovão a uma arvore, causando mais estragos do que o aparente._

 _O celular escorregou da mão do loiro, assim encontrando-se com o colchão macio em um baque mudo. E mesmo tendo a pura certeza de que na próxima vez que encontrasse Hibari o mesmo provavelmente o morderia até a morte, Dino não atreveu-se a pegar o aparelho novamente, repudiando-o com todas as forças._

 _A frase praticamente resmungada por Kyoya fora um choque do qual Dino Cavallone não esperava ter._

 _Paralisado e aturdido, era o mínimo naquele momento enquanto dolorosamente a frase repetia-se de novo e de novo pela mente do loiro._

" _Sawada Tsunayoshi foi assassinado."_

 _Por alguns segundos imaginou que talvez fosse um sonho do qual acordaria em segundos e ver-se-ia dentro do avião que rumava para Namimori. Mas os segundos tornaram-se minutos, e os minutos horas longas e dolorosas. Até que logo ao inicio da manhã veio o choque da realidade._

 _Era verdade. A mais pura, real e cruel verdade._

 _Dino perdera seu grande aliado e amado irmãozinho._


	6. Chapter 5 - Nuvola

05 – Nuvola.

 **Terça-feira, 30 de Outubro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Bern, Suíça.**

 **Nota: Sem seu único Céu, a Nuvem desorienta-se, perde-se, torna-se amargurada.**

Seus passos eram pesados e completamente duros. Estava se irritante mais e mais com aquela Família mafiosa de merda que tentava inutilmente resistir às investidas da Nuvem.

\- Roll. – e apenas em tal pronunciar mais um prédio fora levado a baixo. Segundos após o pequeno porco-espinho arroxeado já encontrava-se sobre o ombro do mais poderoso Guardião Vongola.

Hibari se quer demonstrava alguma emoção – nem mesmo o prazer de batalhar se fazia presente – enquanto caminhava em direção ao ultimo prédio erguido pela Família Nebrasca.

Viu os guardas que deveriam proteger a entrada – doze no total – fugirem com medo da poderosa e devastadora Nuvem.

Sequer deu-se ao trabalho de persegui-los, seria perda de tempo no fim. Queria apenas dar um fim definitivo a sua frustração e também a aquela família inimiga.

Seria mentira se dissesse que o Kyoya estava ali em alguma missão, pois Hibari afastara-se definitivamente da Vongola a mais de uma semana assim escolhendo buscar por si só as informações que ou lhe são negadas, ou se quer foram dadas a qualquer outra pessoa.

Avançou sem o mínimo de dó pelos corredores, enfim chegando a sala final onde o chefe da Família se mostrava – tremulo – sobre um trono.

Viu o homem – de aparentes quarenta anos – tremer sob seu lugar. Suor banhava sua face, e seus lábios secos e olhos vítreos entregavam o fato de que o medo dele era quase surreal.

Passo ante passo ele avançou, e em poucos minutos a sala fora banhada de sangue e corpos, e o prédio levado a baixo enquanto Hibari Kyoya afastava-se em passos duros.

Apertou as mãos sob as tonfas, ainda sentindo o ódio preencher seu interior. Rangeu os dentes, sentindo a amargura vir-lhe a garganta, odiava sentir aquilo, mas era inevitável não sentir.

Mas o pior de tudo era algo que não admitiram nem mesmo sob tortura.

Hibari sentia falta de Tsuna, mais do que um dia pensou em sentir. E sentia ódio de si mesmo por ter deixado que levassem adiante assuntos tão ridículos que acabaram por custar a vida de uma das poucas pessoas que o aceitou sem questionamentos e sem esperar mais do que podia oferecer.

(...)

 **Sábado, 12 de Outubro de 2008.**

 **Localização: Arredores da Mansão Vongola.**

 **Nota: Existem coisas pequenas que podem machucar tanto.**

 _Baixou o olhar para chutar uma pedra qualquer que se dispunha em seu caminho pela trilha entre as belas arvores do grande jardim da mansão. E assim parou, encarando o restante do caminho que lhe era dado mais a frente._

 _Estava cansado, não de andar. Não era um cansaço físico, mas psicológico. Necessitava desabafar, precisava urgentemente conversar com alguém, pois mesmo seus sorrisos estavam sendo difíceis de aparecer._

 _Suspirou, talvez pela milésima vez apenas naquela tarde, e talvez fosse apenas mais um de muitos outros suspiros. Por que era tudo o que Yamamoto conseguia fazer enquanto afogava-se na frustração de ter que guardar para si tanta coisa._

 _Era certo que tinha amigos ao seu lado, mas dessa vez – ao menos dessa vez – o Takeshi desejava poder resolver sozinho os seus tormentos, afinal Tsuna e o restante dos guardiões também possuíam seus assuntos, Tsunayoshi principalmente por ser o Boss Vongola._

 _Mordeu o lábio com força._

 _Mesmo quando colocava toda sua mente para trabalhar não conseguia encontrar uma forma de acalentar os nervos._

 _Era frustrante demais._

(...)

 _\- Boss. – a voz calma e gentil da Guadiã da Nevoa fez-se presente. Em suas mãos havia uma bandeja com um bule e uma xícara única de chá verde._

 _Com suavidade depositou a bandeja sobre a mesa – esta que a pouco fora desatolada de tantas notificações das "curtas" missões de Kyoya – e assim pôs-se a servir seu chefe._

 _\- Obrigado Chrome. – sorriu o moreno, um terno sorriso, mas apesar de tudo a Dokuro podia ver o semblante triste por detrás dos dentes brancos. Era doloroso para si assistir seu amado chefe sofrer em silencio, apenas esperando e confiando que seus queridos Guardiões e amigos encontraram o momento certo para lhe pedir ajuda, ou mesmo desabafar consigo._

 _Devagar sorveu a bebida quente._

 _Não que Tsuna não soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Ele sabia de TUDO, sem escapar um detalhe se quer. E muitas das coisas que aconteceram, Tsunayoshi soube antes mesmo de chegarem a se concretizar, e esse era o mais poderoso e atual dom que o Jovem Décimo descobriu._

 _Assim como Uni, ele podia prever o futuro._

(...)

 **Sexta-feira, 02 de Novembro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Mansão Varia.**

 **Nota: Mentiras são como cicatrizes na alma.**

Tremeu diante do constante e imensurável poder de seu _Boss_ , mas nem mesmo a gritaria constante pelo corredor – esta provindo de um Squalo no auge de toda sua fúria – fora capaz de lhe arrancar das pilhas de papeis que se erguiam, muitas que já haviam sido bagunçadas por Belphegor.

Respirou profundamente, depositando por fim a folha que tinha em mãos sobre a terceira pilha – da direita para a esquerda – que havia sobre a mesa.

No total havia seis pilhas, todas desreguladas quanto a quantidade de papeis, mas uniformemente organizadas de acordo com as informações que cada ficha tinha.

Há algumas semanas Marmon pouco ligaria para aqueles papeis, mas depois do ocorrido a alguns dias atrás e sobre as perdas de cada família, e também sobre quem foi que causou toda aquela catástrofe... Algo chamou claramente a atenção da Ilusionista, algo inalcançável e perigoso, e que a mesma rezava para não ser verdade.

Passou novamente o olhar pelos nomes de cada pilha.

Sol. Tempestade. Chuva. Trovão. Nuvem. E Nevoa.

Tantas mortes inexplicáveis, tanta desordem e tudo tendo apenas um causador. Chrome Dokuro. Suspirou em um alivio inumano enquanto erguia-se e seguia para fora do cômodo.

Já no corredor seguiu em passos calmos até a sala de Xanxus – onde podia jurar que o mesmo agora encontrava-se dormindo sobre os papeis que deveria assinar -, era certo que era sentença de morte acordar seu chefe, mas ao menos Squalo encontrava-se na mansão para o moreno poder descarregar sua raiva no albino.

Bateu na porta, logo ouvindo um baixo e raivoso 'entre'. A surpresa não tardou em se mostrar ao ver quem se encontrava no interior do cômodo.

Rokudo Mukuro era a ultima pessoa que desejava encontrar aquele dia, mas algo lhe incomodava sobre aquela repentina visita.

\- Kufufu, quanto tempo Arcobaleno? – ironizou o grande Guardião Vongola da Nevoa, também conhecido por seu a metade cruel e sanguinária da Nevoa.

\- O que quer aqui? – rápida e direta, Marmon jamais esqueceria a vergonha de ter perdido para aquele homem, e também o ódio que nutria pelo mesmo.

\- Kufufufu, apenas quero ter certeza de que, _dessa vez_ , estou errado. – anunciou o sorriso em sua face tornando-se tenso a cada palavra proclamada. – É sobre _Nagi_... – e assim ergueu uma pasta vermelha, esta que apenas naquele momento fora notada pela criança Ilusionista. – E o Caminho dos Sonhos.

(...)

 **Sexta-feira, 02 de Novembro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Vindicare.**

 **Nota: Quando pensar em desistir, lembre-se de todos os motivos que te fizeram suportar até agora.**

Sorria, mesmo que com os lábios trêmulos ela sorria enquanto caminhava.

O vazio e a escuridão eram seus únicos companheiros naquele momento.

Seus passos era silenciosos e calmos enquanto seguia pela corredor. Aos poucos o momento certo estava se aproximando, e rezava para que seu coração fosse forte o suficiente para que o plano desse certo.

\- Boss... – o murmúrio simples aqueceu o frio que lhe envolvia o corpo magro. Nenhum guarda ousou lhe parar, nem as sombras que lhe acompanhavam se aproximaram, não quando era possível sentir a quilômetros de distancia o queimar de suas chamas de Nevoa.

Mais do que nunca Chrome estava convicta do que deveria fazer.

E mesmo que lhe partisse o coração, o faria, por que ele... Por que _eles_ mereciam tudo aquilo, e um pouco mais.

(...)

 **Sábado, 03 de Novembro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Desconhecida.**

 **Nota: Ela era complicada demais para ter alguém ao seu lado.**

Cerrou o olhar em direção ao vasto branco que se estendia pelas montanhas.

A neve impregnava cada mínimo lugar, e o frio que se fazia presente seria capaz de matar um. De matar a garota que se arrastava tremula e frágil, com roupas frouxas e velhas. A mesma garota que estava sendo caçada.

Poderia ele mesmo matá-la ali e agora, mas isso estava fora de cogitação. Ao menos agora.

Puxou os óculos sobre os olhos e o capuz sobre a cabeça. Assim se aproximando do corpo magro e gélido que agora pendia sobre a neve.

Tomou-a nos braços assim a levando para a cabana que havia ali próximo.

Como ela suportara o frio da nevasca desde a saída de Vindicare, ele não entendia, mas – aparentemente – ela possuía um propósito e uma convicção muito forte para suportar o frio intenso.

Fitou a venda sobre os buracos onde um dia esteve seus olhos. Certamente haviam sido um belo par de olhos, pena que tivera a chance apenas de ver um deles, mas tinha certeza de que foram lindos.

Suspirou, reprimindo o ímpeto de matá-la, ou mesmo de deixá-la ali para morrer no frio. Ambas eram opções inviáveis, pois ele queria – não – ele _precisava_ saber o porquê ela fez tudo o que fez.

Sentiu-a remexer-se em seus braços, inquieta, triste. Fosse o que fosse, deixava-o apenas ainda mais curioso a respeito da mulher de cabelos azuis.

Curioso e irritado.

Talvez Chrome Dokuro estivesse destinada a ser a herbívora que mais intrigava e irritava Hibari Kyoya.

(...)

 **Sábado, 03 de Novembro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Mansão Vongola – Sala de Conferencia.**

 **Nota: O fato de o mar estar calmo não significa que nada está acontecendo nas profundezas.**

Tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa numa angustia que não conseguia reprimir.

As palavras de Verde ainda se faziam presentes em sua cabeça, mas fora a declaração de Marmon que marcara uma presença desumana em seu psicológico.

 _O Caminho dos Sonhos._

Ele recordava-se dela dizer.

O mais perigoso e poderoso caminho que se pode trilhar no inferno. O único em que o próprio Rokudo Mukuro não se atreveu a passar. Havia conseqüências nesse caminho, tal como sacrifícios eram necessários para atravessá-lo. Sacrifícios os quais nem mesmo o Ilusionista Vongola atrever-se-ia a fazer.

Mas o pior de tudo isso era que tudo – todos os ditos sacrifícios - já havia sido preparado. E talvez a pior parte ainda estivesse por vir.

Passou o olhar por cada um que constituía o circulo interno da Vongola. Todos ansiavam pela cabeça Chrome, talvez Enma fosse o único que temesse mais o que estava por vir do que lamentasse o que aconteceu. Não que o ruivo fosse frio, ele apenas tinha consciência de que os ataques as famílias aliadas apenas faziam parte de um plano maior da Dokuro.

E por reflexo o Don Shimon apertou as mãos em punhos. Sua raiva e indignação se espalhavam quase como um veneno por seu corpo, e isso apenas dificultava para o mesmo manter a aparente calma.

\- Enma? – o indagar baixo de Adel lhe trouxe a realidade. Talvez não devesse pensar tanto naquilo. Ao menos não naquele momento. Não quando podiam suspeitar de algo.

\- Está tudo bem. – respondeu mantendo uma aparente calma. Por dentro ele desejava poder soltar tudo o que sabia, mas Enma tinha plena certeza que fazendo isso às conseqüências seriam devastadoras. – Está tudo bem... – repetiu mais para si do que para sua Guardiã, talvez apenas como uma forma de tentar se acalmar verdadeiramente.

\- Nono. – fora a voz de Reborn que sobrepujou a dos outros chefes e nisso todos se calaram para ouvir o pronunciar da criança mais temida de todo submundo. – _Ela_ fugiu de Vindicare e Hibari desapareceu.

A surpresa foi geral.

Ouviu-se reclamações e diversas pessoas anunciando que caçariam a Guardiã pelos quatro cantos do mundo enquanto outros temiam que o desaparecimento do mais poderoso Guardião fosse para se aliar a inimiga.

O ruivo suspirou. Era tão ridículo aquilo tudo. Se ninguém se acalmasse jamais chegariam a algum lugar. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor contar sobre a conversa com Marmon.

E assim o Kozato desviou o olhar para a outra figura infantil mais ao canto, esta que o fitava como se esperando que o mesmo a observasse. Um aceno foi o suficiente para fazer com que o Kozato se erguesse de seu lugar e batesse o punho fortemente contra a mesa.

\- Chega! – sua voz, mais autoritária do que gostaria, ecoou assustando, inclusive, seus próprios Guardiões. – Estão agindo como crianças criando todo esse alvoroço! – e mais uma vez sua autoridade se mostrou. – Chrome não irá atacar ninguém agora, ela fugiu de Vindicare e posso afirmar _melhor_ do que qualquer um de vocês que ela está fraca, pois não é fácil lugar contra nenhum Vindice. Vocês são chefes de suas famílias, ponham-se em seus lugares e pensem nisso de forma eficaz, pois caçar alguém que está simplesmente desaparecida não vai os levar a lugar algum. – e assim o ruivo suspirou. – E sobre o Hibari isso já era esperado, e não alimentem esperanças de que ele pode voltar, pois sua fidelidade devia-se única e somente ao Décimo Vongola. – anunciou ao fim, sentindo o peito doer por não conseguir pronunciar o nome do melhor amigo. – Irei me retirar, quando se acalmarem e decidirem ser civilizados, retornarei.

E assim o Don Shimon de retirou tendo apenas Suzuki Adelheid e Katou Julie em seu encalço, ambos surpresos e confusos pelas reações de seu chefe.

Em passos pesados e mudos Enma dirigiu-se a saída da mansão. Suas mãos fechadas em punhos denunciavam a tensão que apossava-se de seu corpo.

Logo fora da mansão dirigiu-se ao jardim, não tardando em encontrar a Ilusionista Varia.

Fitaram-se numa muda conversa antes da criança desaparecer.

Suspirou, cessando os passos para fitar o céu escondido por densas e pesadas nuvens.

De alguma forma sentia que algo estava para acontecer. Algo grande. Algo que afetaria a todos.

(...)

 **Quinta-feira, 17 de Outubro de 2008.**

 **Localização: Mansão Vongola.**

 **Nota: Conquistas só duram até estragarem. Fracassos duram para sempre.**

 _Baixou o olhar passando os dedos suavemente pelas teclas do piano._

 _Seu peito doía, sua alma estava quebrada. Perdera o chefe, e não apenas isso. Tsuna era muito mais do que um simples chefe para si. Era como um irmão, um melhor amigo. O Sawada fora a primeira pessoa a aceita-lo como ele realmente era, sem esperar nada em troca. Aceitava-o desde suas explosões infundadas a seus excessos devido ao titulo de Boss que ele próprio carregava._

 _Mais do que nunca Gokudera sentia-se solitário. Mais do que nunca desejava poder ter chegado alguns minutos antes para poder salvar seu amado Chefe, ou mesmo para morrer no lugar dele. Pois por Tsunayoshi o Hayato seria capaz de qualquer coisa, inclusive de perder a própria vida para salva-lo, mesmo que Tsuna fosse totalmente contra essa idéia._

 _Pressionou uma das teclas do instrumento de calda. O som agudo ecoou grave por sua mente._

 _Diversas foram às vezes em que tocou para o Sawada – e apenas ele – ouvir. Compôs musicas apenas para Tsuna, apenas para entretê-lo e fazê-lo relaxar após um dia cansativo de trabalho._

 _E antes que pudesse impedir as lágrimas já escorriam pingando sobre as teclas de marfim. A dor em seu peito jamais mostrou-se tão proeminente desde que ocorrera a perda de seu chefe._

 _Com lágrimas doloridas e um ódio descomunal, o Hayato jurou a si mesmo que vingaria o assassinato de seu amado chefe. O faria mesmo que morresse no processo._

(...)

 **Segunda-feira, 05 de Novembro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Desconhecida.**

 **Nota: Todos têm algo a esconder.**

Despertou, sentindo-se aquecida e protegida. Já havia tempos que não se sentia assim e, de certa forma, era estranho sentir novamente.

Ouvia os sons da neve chocando-se contra a cabana do lado de fora, e não podia deixar de se sentir intrigada para com seu salvador.

Logo o calor aconchegante fora substituído pela gélida e assustadora presença do Guardião da Nuvem.

\- Então foi você... – murmurou-a rouca reconhecendo a aura cruel que rodeava Kyoya. – Por quê?

Não houve resposta, mas ela sabia o por que. Hibari estava frustrado e isso era palpável e visível – mesmo que ela não enxergasse de forma alguma.

Remexeu-se sob o leito quente. Podia sentir que suas roupas haviam sido trocadas e quase corou ao imaginar que o moreno a vira nua, mas não era momento para isso, e também não havia com o que se preocupar, afinal Hibari nunca faria nada consigo – exceto lhe matar. Mas não era como se meio mundo também não a quisesse morta.

\- Você ainda não descobriu o por que? – questionou-a deitando-se novamente. E mais uma vez obteve apenas o silencio como respostas, a única coisa que denunciava a presença do moreno no aposento era o frio desumano que suas chamas transmitiam. A Dokuro sorriu. – Não pretendia contar a ninguém, mas... Não há por que eu esconder de você agora...

(...)

 **Quarta-feira, 09 de Outubro de 2008.**

 **Localização: Ilha Shimon – Castelo Shimon.**

 **Nota: As palavras pesam muito.**

 _Bocejou cansado. Mesmo que fosse manha e já houvesse tomado seu café, não conseguia evitar o cansaço, ainda mais quando havia passado – novamente – a noite inteira acordado resolvendo alguns assuntos pendentes._

 _Deixou a caneta de lado por alguns instantes, baixando a cabeça logo ao resolver que um pequeno cochilo não faria mal algum. Sequer pode fechar os olhos quando batidas na porta fizeram-se presentes._

 _Com um suspiro, e tornando a assumir sua postura, Enma permitiu a entrada de quem quer que fosse, surpreendendo-se ao deparar-se com a figura sorridente do Don Vongola e também de seu melhor amigo._

 _\- Tsu-kun? – indagou ainda surpreso, também surpreendendo a sua Guardiã da Geleira, Adel, pela forma como se dirigira ao Vongola._

 _O moreno apenas alargou seu sorriso já seguindo para próximo do ruivo enquanto a porta atrás de si era fechada._

 _\- Que... Surpresa. – comentou o ruivo ainda sorrindo, ato que facilmente fora devolvido pelo Don Vongola._

 _\- Apenas queria lhe ver. Faz bastante tempo desde que saímos apenas nós dois para conversar. – afirmou o moreno parando de pé de frente para o Shimon._

 _O Kozato apenas alargou seu sorriso e em pouco mais de algumas horas já podia-se ver a dupla de Dons – muito antes conhecidos por serem a dupla-bom-em-nada – já caminhava pela pequena cidade ainda em formação que abrangia parte da Ilha Shimon._

 _Crianças brincavam na rua e os mais velhos trabalhavam, todos felizes, todos sorrindo e até acenando para o homem – Enma – que os protegia naquela ilha._

 _\- Gosto daqui, é calmo. – comentou Tsuna respirando fundo e fitando o céu claro. A pouco a dupla havia sentado em uma clareira que havia mais afastada da cidade. Apenas eles dois é claro, não havia perigos naquela ilha, Enma garantia isso com sua vida._

 _O ruivo apenas limitou-se a acenar em afirmação enquanto apreciava a brisa calma e suave que cantava para os chefes mafiosos._

 _Quem os vi-se ali jamais diria que aqueles dois rapazes – ambos no auge de sua juventude e beleza – seria poderosos e perigosos mafiosos. Mas as aparências muitas vezes enganam._

 _\- Enma-kun... – chamou o Don Vongola após um sutil silencio. – Se acontecer algo... Comigo... Você seria o primeiro a saber. – comentou por fim fitando o céu que aos poucos era coberto por nuvens escuras._

 _\- Como assim Tsuna-kun? – questionou o Kozato tendo uma sensação ruim sobre tudo aquilo._

 _O moreno apenas balançou a cabeça de forma negativa._

 _\- Caso algo aconteça comigo, apenas me prometa que vai ficar bem, ok? – pediu Tsunayoshi encarando o ruivo nos olhos, ato que arrancou certo rubor do Don Shimon._

 _\- Eu... – e assim suspirou, não conseguiria nenhuma resposta para aquela estranha conversa. – Tudo bem Tsuna-kun, só me prometa que fará o possível para que nada de ruim lhe aconteça, certo?_

 _Fora a vez de o moreno rir. Um riso calmo e, de certa forma, culpado._

 _\- Tudo bem Enma-kun._

(...)

 **Terça-feira, 06 de Novembro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Desconhecida.**

 **Nota: Ás vezes são as escolhas erradas que te levam ao rumo certo.**

Sorriu enquanto digitava no teclado de seu computador.

As peças estavam quase todas em seus lugares, apesar de que o quebra-cabeças estava completamente formulado em sua mente.

Genial. Era isso que o plano de Tsunayoshi era. Mirabolante, perigoso e genial.

E apesar de que inicialmente Verde não conseguia ver nenhum beneficio a si – apesar de que deu continuidade ao plano – logo com o passar dos dias o ex-Arcobaleno cientista teve um lapso de todo o beneficio que teria.

Era absurdamente notável o quão bem planejado fora tudo aquilo, ainda mais com o tempo de espera de um ano. Foram doze sofridos meses, mas enfim tudo estava em seus conformes.

A máfia se desfazia em pontos estratégicos e a Vongola estava ficando a beira do precipício.

Dino Cavallone beirava um ataque de nervos de tanto trabalho enquanto Enma estava histérico devido às breves 'conversas' que tinha consigo e com Marmon, Uni Giglio Nero encontrava-se num luto depressivo que aparentava não ter fim e o restante das famílias envolvidas afogavam-se num ódio desumano pela ex-Guardiã. Não tardaria muito para todos se reunirem contra a perigosa mulher que os colocava contra a parede, isso se não resolverem agir às cegas antes, o que geraria famílias mafiosas sendo totalmente aniquiladas por um perigoso Guardião da Nuvem.

Sorriu de forma larga enquanto ajeitava melhor os óculos.

Com Hibari do lado deles a balança tendia a pesar mais aumentando as chances – estas que já eram absurdamente grandes – de tudo se concretizar com uma perfeição irredutível.

Girou a cadeira, pondo-se de pé em um pequeno pulo.

Seguiu por um estreito corredor metálico, logo chegando a um pequeno aposento – este que continha apenas uma cama e uma escrivaninha baixa.

O melhor a se fazer no momento seria dormir, pois precisaria de força para quando o plano fosse posto em ação.


	7. Chapter 6 - Nebbia

06 – Nebbia.

 **Quinta-feira, 08 de Novembro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Mansão Vongola.**

 **Nota: Ainda que a traição tenha um bom motivo, o traidor é sempre odiado.**

Adentrou silencioso na grande mansão. Sua presença era imperceptível a todos, menos as câmeras que acompanhavam cada passo dado.

Limitou-se a um sorriso de canto logo após derrubar um dos poucos seguranças que rondavam a casa a aquele horário. Subiu as escadas numa calmaria controlada. Esse era o prelúdio antes da tempestade nebulosa.

Seguiu pelo corredor limpo e vazio. Sem empregados, sem ninguém, só o calor da alma que ansiava por uma batalha; mas que logo seria saciado.

Parou se súbito frente a uma porta deveras familiar. O sorriso em seus lábios desapareceu tão rápido quanto viera. Girou o trinco e adentrou no quarto escuro. De armas em mãos, envoltas por chamar arroxeadas, ele avistou quando o corpo adormecido se mexeu sobre a cama.

Bateu a porta com força, logo vendo o individuo adormecido acordar em um pulo, assustado. Viu-o remexer-se e esfregar os olhos, antes de focar as orbes bicolores em si. A pouca iluminação gerada pela lua fora o suficiente para que Mukuro reconhecesse o inóspito visitante.

\- Cotovia?

(...)

 **Quarta-feira, 07 de Novembro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Desconhecida.**

 **Nota: Confie e será traído. Descuide-se e será morto.**

Caminhava sozinha pelo corredor silencioso. Vez ou outra observava as redondezas, temendo algum perigo. De alguma forma tinha um mau pressentimento, ainda mais no lugar que se encontrava.

Calmamente continuou seus passos pelo corredor de paredes e portas metálicas. Às vezes podia ouvir o tímido som de eletricidade, ou mesmo o baixo rangido de maquinas, mas não se surpreenderia por aquilo, afinal Verde possuía uma quantia imensurável de aparatos naquele esconderijo, não seria novidade alguma que um destes aparatos estivesse em teste.

Respirou profundamente logo quando se viu no fim daquele imenso corredor metálico. A porta a sua frente abrira-se no instante em que a ex-Arcobaleno Ilusionista pusera-se frente a esta.

Adentrou em passos calculados na sala escura e logo a porta atrás de si fechou-se, no mesmo instante uma luz iluminou a mesa onde o ex-Arcobaleno Cientista encontrava-se, frente a este, diversos papeis que – provavelmente – eram as informações que o mesmo disse que obtivera sobre Chrome Dokuro e o incidente de um ano atrás.

\- Onde estão todos? – questionou. Era deveras incomodo permanecer apenas na presença daquele _homem_ , não que Marmon fosse admitir isso alguma vez, mas isso não mudava seu pensamento a respeito do cientista.

O ex-Arcobaleno do Trovão levantou seus infantis olhos para fitar a menina que sentava-se a sua frente. Quase sorriu diante da inocência daquela que já fora tão poderosa e temida quanto qualquer outro Arcobaleno.

E num estalar de dedos a sala iluminou-se completamente e, para o horror da agente Varia, as paredes eram divididas em compartimentos e cada um destes tinha uma criança – mais especificadamente um ex-Arcobaleno – desacordada.

Arregalou os olhos pondo-se de pé enquanto a cadeira atrás de si ia ao chão.

\- Não torne tudo tão complicado. – murmurou-o sentindo o chão tremer e logo desaparecer. As paredes da sala derreteram e os corpos infantis flutuaram, enquanto abaixo deles centopéias gigantes rastejavam. As ilusões da garota jamais haviam sido tão perigosas quanto naquele momento.

\- O que diabos pensa que está fazendo? – argumentou a garota. – Está nos traindo Verde?

A criança de cabelos esverdeados sorriu de forma singela antes de ver o corpo da garota ir ao chão e toda ilusão desaparecer assim os levando de volta a sala totalmente iluminada enquanto, mais a esquerda do corpo caído, Chrome Dokuro erguia uma arma cuja antes fora carregada com tranqüilizantes leves.

Lentamente o Cientista aproximou-se da Ilusionista Varia. Abaixou-se próximo a mesma, notando-a ainda consciente – por enquanto. Tudo sob o olhar afiado da Dokuro.

\- Não leve para o lado pessoal. – murmurou tomando o corpo mole nos braços pequenos. Os olhos que poucas vezes ficaram visíveis o fitaram num temor mudo. – São apenas negócios.

(...)

 **Quinta-feira, 08 de Novembro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Mansão Vongola.**

 **Nota: A dor e a raiva podem sim mudar as pessoas.**

Abriu a porta do próprio quarto de súbito, isso logo após ouvir novamente os gritos histéricos e doloridos, estes que provinham de um aposento um tanto quanto pouco utilizado.

Andou pelo corredor, passando pelo quarto de Hibari – sabendo que este estava vazio, apesar da porta aberta -, viu Yamamoto, Lambo e Ryohei deixarem seus aposentos. Timoteo não demorou a juntar-se ao grupo de Guardiões que logo se puseram frente aos aposentos de Mukuro.

\- Não... Pare... Par...! – e seguido ao rogo quase choroso de uma voz peculiar, pode-se ouvir novamente o grito banhado em dor. – Fique longe de mim! - E isso foi o necessário para um dos Guardiões do Nono chefe Vongola arrombassem a porta do quarto da petulante Nevoa.

Primeiramente tudo o que viram foi à figura em pé, imponente segurando um par de tonfas, mas nem de longe a presença de Hibari era algo a surpreender, e sim o fato de que, suas armas – estas que antes brilhavam em um tom índigo-arroxeado – agora possuíam dois tons. O roxo ainda se mostrava, mas havia faíscas avermelhadas brilhando, queimando. Como uma tempestade em seu inicio.

\- Hibari Kyoya. – murmurou Gokudera, mas só então a presença fora notada frente ao imponente Guardião da Nuvem.

Mukuro arfava enquanto pressionava a mão sobre o lado direito da face. Sangue escapava entre seus dedos enquanto este fitava num misto de horror e ódio o antigo rival a sua frente.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – questionou o atual Céu Vongola.

Fora a vez de Kyoya virar o corpo de forma parcial enquanto erguia a mão direita – quase triunfante -, e ao abri-la todos puderam contemplar um olho, não qualquer olho, mas sim aquele scarlet cujo dava a Mukuro o poder dos Seis Caminhos da Reencarnação.

Aqueles que puderam vislumbrar o sorriso sanguinário na face de Hibari apenas tremeram diante da aura que exalava do corpo do Guardião – todos, sem exceção, ainda lembravam-se de quando o mesmo perdera o auto-controle. Assim muitos se recordavam do por que aquele homem era o mais temido e poderoso Guardião Vongola.

E da mesma forma silenciosa com que adentrou da mansão, Kyoya foi-se, não pela porta da frente, mas pelo bater das asas da Nevoa silenciosa que se arrastou pelo piso do cômodo.

Ainda atordoados levam o poderoso Guardião da Nevoa a enfermaria. Seu olho fora arrancado, alguns de seus ossos estavam quebrados, mas nem de longe esses foram os maiores danos. Seu orgulho e ego haviam sido pisados de uma forma que exigiam que o Rokudo destruísse Kyoya. E, bom, era isso que o azulado já estava providenciando em mente.

(...)

 **Sexta-feira, 15 de Novembro de 2008.**

 **Localização: Mansão Vongola.**

 **Nota: Palavras ferem, mas o silencio... O silencio tortura.**

 _Amassou o papel que tinha em mãos, apenas mais um a se juntar a pilha na lixeira. Continuou a remexer pelas pilhas que jaziam sobre sua mesa abarrotada._

 _Os segundos viraram minutos, estes que logo se transformaram em horas até que, enfim, Hibari Kyoya encontrou aquilo que tiraria suas duvidas de uma vez por todas._

 _Delineou as bordas duras e douradas do envelope. O selo era marcado pelo único símbolo da Nevoa e isso era o que mais intrigava a solitária Nuvem._

 _Sem pressa abriu-o e, com menos pressa ainda, leu a mensagem deixada para si pela Guardiã da Nevoa._

 _Arregalou os olhos diante de cada palavra que lhes era oferecida. Era quase um choque misturado a um ódio imensurável._

 _Como eles puderam?_

 _Naquele dia Hibari negou-se a deixar seus aposentos. Nem ao jantar oferecido pelo Nono o moreno deu o ar de sua presença, pois ele sabia que se o fizesse reduziria todos naquela sala a uma pilha de corpos mutilados._

 _A noite não tardou a chegar trazendo consigo as nuvens nebulosas de tempestade. O céu expressava apenas um quarto do que o moreno sentia - talvez até menos que isso._

 _A madrugada se arrastou diante do ódio indescritível que impedia a solitária Nuvem de adormecer. Não era culpa, ou mesmo remorso, pois Tsuna sempre o conheceu o suficiente para saber tudo sobre si e ao mesmo tempo não saber nada. Mas - porra - ele era a Nuvem solitária, ele podia ignorar seu chefe, eles não. Então por que diabos aqueles herbívoros nojentos ousaram mentir e esconder verdades do onívoro?_

 _As mãos tremiam frias nos punhos fechados. Os dentes rangiam tamanha vontade de bater até a morte em alguém - e, dessa vez, ele teria certeza de que realmente mataria a pessoa que o enfrentasse._

 _E os dias se seguiram. Cada missão realizada por Kyoya terminava com estragos maiores que o esperado. Primeiramente fora um prédio completamente levado a baixo – um prédio de trinta e seis andares num bairro administrativo -, logo uma pequena família mafiosa inimiga da Vongola fora extinta. Não tardou muito para que piorasse ainda mais._

 _Em sua ultima missão, cujo deveria reunir informações a respeito de uma família nomeada Rain, esta que ainda estava em sua terceira geração apesar de ser realmente grande, e também uma poderosa inimiga da Vongola e de Tsunayosh; Kyoya deveria apenas extrair o máximo de informações sobre o chefe inimigo, e também descobrir se tal família seria um real perigo a grande Vongola, mas no momento em que foi citado que a morte de Tsunayoshi havia sido um grande ganho para eles, o auto-controle – bem escasso na verdade – de Hibari foi pelo ralo e em poucas horas os setecentos e vinte e nove membros daquela família que se encontravam presentes – junto ao chefe e seus guardiões – formavam apenas pilhas e pilhas de cadáveres enquanto o poderoso e imponente Guardião tratava de caçar os pouso que conseguiram fugir, e o restante dos que não se encontravam presentes._

 _Em menos de uma semana da família Rain deixou de existir no submundo e isso não demorou muito a chegar aos ouvidos dos chefes – aliados e inimigos da Vongola. Muitos tremiam apenas de ouvir o pronunciar do nome de Hibari, já outros se quer desejavam estar em sua presença esmagadora. Tal incidente apenas plantou o medo e demonstrou o quão poderoso a impiedosa Nuvem Vongola poderia ser._

 _Mas o pior de tudo nem mesmo fora esse deslize. Um mês após tal acontecimento a Nuvem fora abordada pelo Guadião da Tempestade da nona geração e as palavras ditas pelo homem foram o suficiente para que o pior viesse a acontecer. O confronto destes levou abaixo pilares de sustentação da casa, chamando a atenção dos Guardiões de ambas as gerações e também mandando para longe os empregados assustados._

 _E mais uma vez a poderosa Nuvem mostrou-se impiedosa, mesmo com os próprios aliados. Kyoya descontou todo o ódio que estava segurando desde que chegara a carta, todo o ódio que havia sobrado desde que começara sua destruição parcialmente descontrolada nas missões._

 _Foi questão de minutos para que os doze Guardiões estivessem ao chão, conscientes o suficiente para sentirem a dor do silencio da poderosa, sanguinária e raivosa Nuvem._

(...)

 **Sábado, 10 de Novembro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Mansão Vongola – Sala de Conferencia.**

 **Nota: Eu tenho excesso de pensamentos... Principalmente á noite.**

\- Como está a situação em Vindicare? - indagou Irie Shouichi, chefe de pesquisas tecnológicas e, em poucos casos ou na ausência de Tsuna, estrategista oficial da Vongola.

Muitos olhares decaíram sobre si, mas logo tornaram a retornar ao Nono. Era uma situação delicada aquela, ainda mais com Uni insistindo para que Byakuran e ela tornassem a criar a Millefiore. A jovem queria vingança a todo custo.

\- Ryohei conseguiu um relatório dos estragos. - anunciou Gokudera. - Mas não houve nada tão prejudicial nem fuga de prisioneiros, exceto por Chrome Dokuro é claro. - assim o Guardião da Tempestade recuou em silencio. Agora era só esperar as respostas dos chefes.

Mas antes que os burburinhos - estes que já haviam começado - aumentassem, um baque incomum silenciou desde a jovem Giglio Nero ao barulhento chefe da família Tomaso.

\- Antes que comecem com hipóteses ridículas... - começou o Kozato. - Devo informar que, aparentemente, aqueles que deveriam impor ordem no submundo estão, de alguma forma, ligados a nossa atual inimiga.

Fora instantâneo para que muitos ali gelassem mediante aquelas palavras. Primeiro Hibari Kyoya o mais poderoso Guardião, agora Vindice.

\- E não se limita a isso... - continuou. - Desde que podemos notar a falta de Reborn e também o súbito desaparecimento de Marmon, creio que há alguém ainda mais poderoso envolvido com Chrome. - e assim o ruivo ergueu-se de seu acento. Deveria a todo custo passar aquela informação, mesmo que se desviasse do plano estipulado por Verde. Abriu a pasta e pôs, diante de todos, algumas fotos da Dokuro onde fora vista, mas aquela que mais chamou a atenção e abismou a todos fora a que a mulher encontrava-se acompanhada de uma criança com jaleco branco. Uma criança que Uni conhecia.

\- O ex-Arcobaleno do Trovão, Verde, aliou-se com ela. - afirmou o que todos temiam.

O choque se fazia presente na face de todos. Como confrontar um inimigo que tomou os possíveis aliados mais poderosos?

O ruivo respirou fundo, contando mentalmente enquanto mordia a língua, não podia abrir a boca, não depois de ter concordado com aquele plano, na verdade nem deveria ter aceitado... Mas, droga, amava demais seu único melhor amigo para poder negar algo assim.

Em plenos vinte e sete segundos a porta da sala de reuniões foi aberta e desta surgiu Lambo com algumas manchas vermelhas visíveis em seu terno.

\- Lambo, o que aconteceu? - questionou Timoteo erguendo-se de seu lugar.

O adolescente sequer respondeu quando atrás de si materializou-se um corpo feminino bastante familiar. Como uma cobra após ter sua frágil presa, Chrome envolveu o Bovino com os braços enquanto sorria. Foi repentino para que todos - incluindo o ruivo que seguia cada detalhe com maestria - se erguessem de seus lugares. Armas em punho, todas direcionadas a imparcial Dokuro.

A mulher sorriu e piscou, antes de beijar o jovem e serio Guardião do Trovão na bochecha.

\- Pegou o que pedi? - a voz baixa e suave fez-se presente ao pé do ouvido de Lambo, este que quase tremera por aquilo. _Quase_.

\- Sim. - murmurou retirando dos bolsos cinco dos sete anéis Vongola.

Ouviu-se o engatilhamento e um disparo. A bala desintegrou-se pelas chamas do Trovão antes mesmo de alcançar uma proximidade perigosa.

Aquela foi à deixa para o ruivo. Repentino e brusco, Enma virou-se para Gokudera e disparou em seu ombro fazendo-o largar suas armas box e fazer uma careta de dor. E antes que qualquer outro interviesse, ou pudesse fazer algo relativamente perigoso, o ruivo já estava ao lado do Nono forçando o velho a soltar sua bengala enquanto apontava a arma de fogo direto para a cabeça do mesmo.

\- Nem mais um passo. - soou a voz da Dokuro calmamente.

Com calma e ignorando a atmosfera pesada, Lambo tomou os anéis da Tempestade e do Céu, unindo-os ao outros, e logo quanto todas as sete peças encontravam-se unidas, o Bovino depositou sobre a mesa um envelope roxo de detalhes dourados e assim caminhou de volta para a Guardiã.

\- As coisas estão boas, mas está na hora de irmos. - e num movimento simples todos, incluindo os quietos e aterrorizados Guardiões Shimon, desapareceram na Nevoa tênue.

(...)

 **Domingo, 11 de Novembro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Mansão Vongola – Enfermaria.**

 **Nota: Eu sempre amei infinitamente mais a sua companhia do que qualquer companhia do mundo.**

Baixou o olhar para a fotografia em mãos. O reflexo que a moldura mostrava estava longe de parecer com a real foto sua gravada naquele papel.

Por reflexo Mukuro levou a mão livre ao lado direito da face, tocando as faixas que envolviam parte do seu belo rosto. Nunca imaginou que aquilo pudesse acontecer, nem mesmo que Hibari fosse o autor. Era certo que eram rivais mortais, mas isso já era demais. _Ele arrancou seu olho_ , droga.

Afastou os pensamentos, não queria sentir ódio naquele momento, não queria sentir nada, só a fatídica nostalgia dos tempos em que tudo era certo, em que a presença de sua querida e doce Nagi, era tudo o que ele tinha, e que jamais trocaria por qualquer outra coisa.

Deslizou os dedos pela imagem através do vidro do porta-retratos. Na foto não tinha ninguém além de si e Chrome, ambos usando roupas de gala afinal o retrato fora tirado durante uma grande festa em comemoração ao aniversario de Tsunayoshi.

Suspirou.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mesmo mentindo dizendo que não era Guardião dele, Mukuro sabia que era, que fazia parte daquela _Família_. Mesmo que sempre tivesse como objetivo possuir o corpo do moreno, o Rokudo sempre teve em mente o fato de que estava ali também por Chrome. Sua dócil Chrome. Mas de alguma forma ela não era mais tão dócil assim. Não era mais a mulher que tantas vezes buscou conforto em seus braços.

Largou o retrato sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama. Não adiantaria de nada remoer o passado, tinha de se vingar e descobrir por que sua Nagi estava daquele jeito. Devia haver um motivo por trás de tudo aquilo.

Piscou, e quando ergueu o olhar fora apenas para deparar-se com a figura esbelta de cabelos longos e azulados, cujo corpo era delineado perfeitamente por uma camisola branca transparente. O desejo ardeu sob sua pele quando contemplou o corpo que se aproximava de si, sensual e delicado.

Arfou, ao sentir o colchão abaixar sob o frágil peso da Dokuro que lhe fitava curiosa. Viu os lábios finos e delicados moverem-se de forma muda antes do toque gélido dos dedos da mulher traçarem as faixas que escondiam o _buraco_ deixado pela falta do olho _._

Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, a presença dela era agradável a si. Mesmo que se recriminasse por isso, adorava Chrome de uma forma que jamais pensou o fazer; adorava mesmo esse lado mal que a mesma demonstrava; apensar de que amava ainda mais o lado frágil, gentil e doce a mesma sempre teve – e que provavelmente ainda tinha.

Inclinou a cabeça, cedendo sob o afago carinhoso à mulher. Era proibido, e não deveria se render, ou baixar a guarda; mas perdia as próprias rédeas quando estava na presença dela, ainda mais na forma com a qual ela encontrava-se naquele momento.

Com suavidade envolveu a cintura fina puxando-a mais para perto e afundando o rosto no pescoço desnudo. Depositou um beijo cálido sobre a pele e inalou fortemente o perfume doce e atraente que exalava da pele macia.

Ouviu o riso baixo e suave, e quase sorriu diante dele. Mesmo depois de um ano, a risada ainda tinha o mesmo som e ainda era agradável a si.

Sentiu-a empurrá-lo com leveza antes de se aproximar novamente e depositar um simplório beijo na sua testa.

\- Nagi... – o murmúrio fora quase doloroso e triste. Acariciou a face pálida da mulher apreciando as feições belas da mesma. Agora, mais do que nunca, eles eram parecidos; afinal o Rokudo também teria de usar um tapa-olho do lado direito da face, tudo bem que ele poderia criar a ilusão de um olho no local, mas não seria a mesma coisa. E até poderia ser, mas Mukuro _queria_ usar aquele desastre a seu favor, ao menos isso. Ao menos para lembrar-se de sua preciosa flor violeta.

Delicadamente a azulada afastou-se. E sob o olhar curioso da Nevoa que se tornava cada vez menos densa e mutuamente mais frágil, a Dokuro depositou um envelope arroxeado sobre o criado mudo – frente ao retrato que a pouco o homem apreciava – e assim partiu, não sem antes apreciar uma ultima vez o homem que tanto se questionava o porquê de amá-lo.

(...)

 **Domingo, 06 de Outubro de 2008.**

 **Localização: Mansão Vongola – sala de treino da Nevoa.**

 **Nota: Vai doer, mas às vezes é preciso fazer a coisa certa.**

 _O tridente cortava o ar com uma precisão difusa antes dos pilares de fogo abrirem caminho pelo chão de madeira, a lava logo escorria das perfurações no solo, escorrendo cada vez mais rápido em direção aos Gola-mosca que buscavam refugio nos céus; um erro pois a coruja branca – coberta por chamas da Nevoa – banhava-os com penas afiadas e precisas._

 _Em pouco tempo mais um grupo de peças de metal ia ao chão enquanto a Dokuro ofegava pela quantidade de chamas que usou em poucas horas. Já era a quinta rodada seguida, sem pausa para descanso ou para comer. Foram – em media – cinqüenta Golas-mosca destruídos, e cinco King-mosca aos restos._

 _Ofegou, segurando firmemente o tridente enquanto o brinco da Nevoa tilintava em sua orelha. Ainda segurando o tridente a mulher escorreu para o chão, sentando de forma cansada e ofegante enquanto suava como nunca. Sentiu um nó em sua garganta e da mesma forma pode sentir um pouco de sangue vir a seus lábios, mas ela ainda sim queria continuar por que a maldita situação estava destruindo-a por dentro e Chrome já não_ agüentava _mais apenas repassar tudo o que sabia a Tsuna sem poder fazer nada para sanar a culpa, o receio e a preocupação que se formavam em seu precioso Boss._

 _Tossiu o pouco de sangue que lhe veio à garganta. Já sentia os efeitos por ter abusado de suas chamas quando dependia das mesmas para criar os próprios órgãos._

 _Rangendo os dentes pôs-se de pé mais uma vez. A amargura ainda era maior do que a dor, e enquanto pudesse se manter de pé e consciente ela descontaria sua frustração em algo; ou alguém._

 _Mais um King-mosca surgiu de uma porta metálica que havia do outro lado do grande salão. E mais uma vez a Guardiã partia para o ataque ignorando a dor que quase lhe impedia os movimentos._

 _E quando, pela qüinquagésima sétima vez seguida, ela destruiu outra maquina, Tsunayoshi surgiu à entrada da sala de treino, exigindo com toda sua autoria saber o porquê da moça estar se forçando a tudo aquilo. Foi o silencio que ganhou, o silencio pesado e triste da Guardiã ferida e cansada._

 _Mesmo que não quisesse admitir ele sabia o porquê daquilo. Ele_ sempre _sabia de tudo. Era assim mesmo._

 _Quando se abaixou ao lado dela e a tomou nos braços para poder levar a enfermaria, Tsuna pode constatar o quão difícil estava sendo para ela suportar aquilo. Mesmo Tsunayoshi tentava ao máximo ignorar as mentiras e as ilusões que estavam sendo montadas pelos Guardiões e amigos que ele mais amava, mas tudo tinha um limite, e Chrome já havia chego ao seu._

 _Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia o moreno havia ido visitá-la – isso após fugir do sádico ex-Arcobaleno. O corpo já encontrava-se mais saudável, menos frágil. A mulher encontrava-se relativamente bem, fisicamente; mas Tsunayoshi tinha plena certeza que sua mente estava em trabalho desde aquela tarde quando a deixava "descansando" na enfermaria que havia na mansão._

 _Suspirou ao fitar o faceiro sorriso doce e culpado que ela mostrava a ele._

 _\- Desculpe Boss. – pediu. – O fiz se preocupar comigo quando há tantos outros problemas..._

 _\- Está tudo bem Chrome. – sorriu-o tranqüilizando-a. E assim o silencio se fez presente enquanto apreciavam o frio noturno que balançava as cortinas da única janela do aposento._

 _E mais uma vez ele fitou-a observar a calmaria e a escuridão que se espalhava por fora da mansão. Suas feições estavam entristecidas apesar do sorriso proeminente, e Tsuna sabia o porquê daquilo. Mais cedo, pouco depois de voltar da enfermaria e instalar-se novamente em seu escritório, Tsunayoshi sentiu uma pontada de sua hiper-intuição, e quando esta tornara-se dolorosa o suficiente para fazê-lo abandonar a papelada, recostar-se na cadeira de couro e fechar os olhos; o Don pode presenciar mais uma de suas malditas visões do futuro, esta que viera com uma perfeição detalhada demais para si, enquanto ao mesmo tempo aparentava certa confusão. Mas o Sawada entendera o que estava sendo mostrado ali._

 _Sua Guardiã preciosa tinha um_ plano.

 _Ele morreria._

 _E pelas mãos de Chrome._

 _Retornou a lucidez quando viu-a fita-lo intensamente, o único olho violeta brilhando numa curiosidade mal contida. E assim Tsuna sorriu._

 _\- Está tudo bem Chrome. – murmurou-o notando a súbita mudança na mulher. A tensão fez-se presente. – Eu sei o que planeja. – pronunciou mais uma vez, hesitante sobre o que diria a seguir. Mas de alguma forma as palavras fluíram. – Eu compreendo suas ações, só... Não os odeie tanto._

 _Não custou para as lágrimas formarem-se e escorrerem pelo lado esquerdo da face de porcelana da garota, esta que jogara-se nos braços de seu chefe enquanto suplicava por perdão._

 _Tsuna apenas acariciou os cabelos medianos e a abraçou, consolando-a enquanto murmurava:_

 _\- Shii... Vai ficar tudo bem..._

 _Eram palavras que nem mesmo o poderoso Boss Vongola acreditava._

(...)

 **Terça-feira, 13 de Novembro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Desconhecida.**

 **Nota: Todos têm cicatrizes. Por amar profundamente alguém. Por querer muito proteger alguém.**

Ofegou, cedendo sob o peso do próprio corpo frágil. Tossiu vendo o piso limpo abaixo de si manchar-se de vermelho. Logo passos ecoaram por seus ouvidos e não demorou muito para que mãos frias a arrancassem do chão.

Gemeu, sentindo no peito uma pressão desumana, como se uma mão envolvesse seu coração e o apertasse até que o ar faltasse seus pulmões e a inconsciência lhe abraçasse. E foi isso que aconteceu. Perante a dor, a azulada deixou-se ser abraçada pelas trevas dormentes.

Durante todo o tempo em que viu-se envolvida pela escuridão, Chrome, naquele momento, mais do que em qualquer outro, sentia-se a beira de um precipício sem retorno. Cada ato e cada palavra, era apenas mais um passo dado para que pudesse cair para as garras afiadas de seu intimo fim. E da mesma forma em que tudo lhe arrastava para um _adeus_ , tudo lhe causava cicatrizes incuráveis, permanentes e dolorosas.

Cercada pela dor e pelo pranto, pelo arrependimento e pela amargura, a Dokuro buscou convencer a si mesma de que aquele era o rumo certo; que apesar da dor atual, no fim tudo ficaria bem. Mais do que nunca a metade feminina da Nevoa buscou forças onde deveria se encontrar seu amado _Boss_ , e onde apenas o nada residia agora.

Por tantas vezes chorou, amargurada pela traição. Por tantas vezes amaldiçoou-se por amar e ansiar pela proteção daquele homem, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviava-se por querer protegê-lo, por que Tsuna era especial demais, bom demais, para se querer o mal do mesmo.

Era errado amar e querer mais a proteção de alguém do que a de si mesma, mas Chrome Dokuro não ligava. E talvez por esse fato, por amá-lo tanto quanto amava sua outra metade – Rokudo Mukuro -, é que ela teve coragem o suficiente para cogitar a possibilidade de extinguir a vida que tanto lhe era preciosa. Para _ensinar_ o valor da confiança para seus companheiros Guardiões e também para o próprio amante.

Pelo tempo em que pensamentos conscientes e divagações de culpa inconscientes lhe atormentaram, diante de lágrimas e dores, a mulher entrou e saiu de um estado de vida e morte. E quando abriu os olhos, após três dias de coma, a determinação que brilhava nas recém adquiridas orbes – sendo uma de seu tom natural, violeta, e a outra um perfeito implante feito usando o olho roubado por Kyoya.

Fitou num misto de lisonjeio e admiração a face infantil do ex-Arcobaleno Cientista. Desviou, ainda incrédula, o olhar para as mãos. Os dedos finos, longos e delicados tremiam; estes não tardaram em tomar rumo à própria face acariciando o local onde há poucos dias havia apenas um par de buracos dolorosos e incorrigíveis. Por impulso as mãos desceram para a barriga lisa e magricela. Apertou, sentindo a carne macia e os órgãos reclamarem pela pressão mínima.

Estava viva, tinha olhos e órgãos. E era inacreditável demais para si. Mas era real.

Sorriu, tão largo e feliz quanto achou que um dia seria possível. Estava feliz, por que se _isso_ era possível; então nada mais era impossível a si.

Respirando fundo ergueu-se do leito em que permanecera pelos dias que se seguiram amargurados e ociosos. Estava na hora de a última parte do plano ser posta em pratica.

Puxou o jaleco que lhe era oferecido pela criança cientista – muito mais velho do que podia aparentar -, afinal a mulher não poderia dar o ar de seu corpo desnudo a quem quer que estivesse de pé a aquele horário.

Em passos firmes seguiu pelo corredor parcialmente escuro que levava direto ao seu aposento particular. Verde a seguia, ansioso pelo andamento de tudo. Todos seriam beneficiados com as ações dela, quer aceitassem ou não o que aconteceria, isso não mudaria o fato de que aconteceria.

A última – e talvez única – pessoa com a qual cruzou no corredor fora a imparcial Nuvem Vongola com a qual trocara apenas um olhar cúmplice e decidido. Não custou para que um sorriso mínimo e sombrio fosse dado por Hibari antes do mesmo desaparecer na porta na qual estava recostado.

Em exatos trinta e nove dias, quando a lua minguar pela primeira vez no ultimo mês do ano, nada mais será como antes.


	8. Chapter 7 - Cielo

07 – Cielo.

 **Segunda-feira, 14 de Outubro de 2008.**

 **Localização: Mansão Vongola.**

 **Nota: Não posso continuar fingindo que está tudo bem.**

 _O dia havia amanhecido barulhento e prevalecera ainda mais atordoante pelo decorrer da tarde quanto todos os empregados e todos aqueles que compunham – exceto por Kyoya que ficara encarregado de acompanhar Tsunayoshi em uma reunião de negócios com as Famílias Trad 6, Gesso e Cavallone – a Família Vongola buscavam ao máximo organizar a tempo a festa, de proporções lendárias, de aniversario de vinte e cinco anos de seu querido boss._

 _Tudo saia nos conformes, claro que ao jeito de cada um, mas ao fim o resultado era sempre melhor que o desejado._

 _Mas diante de toda bagunça que ocorria, onde mentiras eram mascaradas por sorrisos de fidelidade e alegria, Chrome sentia-se enojada. Ajudara pouco devido a pouca força que tinha, e também devido ao fato de que desejava manter distancia de todos. Queria ter ido com Tsuna, mas era pouco provável que confiassem a vida do mesmo nas mãos de alguém com pouca capacidade – ao menos era isso que ela pensava._

 _Era sempre assim, a auto-estima da Dokuro sempre tendia a baixar quando encontrava-se sozinha, muitas vezes Mukuro era a estrela que a guiava para o alto, que a levava a contemplar o Céu e desejar mais do que nunca fazer parte dele; mas já tinha tempo que o contato com sua outra metade a deixavam com ânsia, a faziam se sentir mal e errada, por que ele estava errado também e ela sentia isso como parte de si._

 _Suspirou baixando o olhar para o lustroso chão que era limpo por sorridentes empregados. Não havia quem não ficasse feliz diante do aniversario de alguém tão bondoso e querido, mas, porra, ela não conseguia engolir tudo aquilo._

 _\- Nagi. – chamou Mukuro, doce._

 _Erguendo o olhar a mulher contemplou a figura alta de cabelos longos presos num rabo de cavalo baixo. O terno havia sido deixado de lado naquele dia e assim o homem trajava nada menos que uma calça simples, sapatênis negros com roxo e uma camiseta branca com o numero sessenta e nove feito a pinceladas agressivas e desordenadas._

 _\- Mukuro-sama... Irei para meu quarto. – e sem esperar resposta de sua metade, a mulher pôs-se a se afastar em passos rápidos escada a cima. Atravessou o corredor, rápida e quase invisível a todos, não demorou a chegar ao próprio aposento e por ali ficar._

 _Ela já estava ficando cansada de tudo aquilo, já estava chegando ao seu limite. Mas afinal, quem não estaria?_

(...)

 **Segunda-feira, 04 de Novembro de 2008.**

 **Localização: Namimori – Casa dos Sawada's.**

 **Nota: Como a maioria dos sofrimentos, esse começou com uma aparente felicidade.**

 _O dia havia amanhecido parcialmente nublado e, de certa forma, abafado pelo frio do inverno que se aproximava cada vez mais rápido._

 _No havia promessas para aquele dia, a calmaria reinava junto à tranqüilidade em uma casa em especial. Na mesma apenas uma mulher de medianos cabelos acastanhados ocupava-se lavando os pratos sujos do café matinal que tivera a pouco com o marido._

 _Nana cantarolava uma antiga canção de ninar – a mesma que muitas vezes fora cantada ao seu pequeno Tsuna a fim de embalá-lo num sono angelical -, enquanto envolvia-se pela melodia dócil e pelos cuidados que deveria ter na cozinha._

 _Ao fim de seus afazeres a dona de casa largou sobre o encosto da cadeira o avental amarelado logo rumando para a sala onde o marido encontrava-se deitado a porta que levava a varanda, o mesmo dormia esparramado e preguiçoso. A mulher riu suavemente, mesmo Iemitsu sendo como era, ela o amava e isso era o que mais lhe importava._

 _Dirigiu-se ao sofá sentando-se no mesmo e tomando um porta-retratos que havia sobre a pequena mesa frente ao móvel. A foto ali contida mostrava a si mesma, seu marido e um rapaz em seus plenos dezoito anos; era a formatura de Tsuna. Todos sorrindo. Todos felizes._

 _Alargou seu sorriso diante das lembranças que lhe embaçaram a visão fazendo com que escorressem e pingassem sobre o vidro que protegia a foto. Eram lágrimas de felicidade e tristeza._

 _Estava feliz, como mãe, por seu amado filhinho ter se formado e tornado-se um homem elegante, galante e importante; mas ao mesmo tempo encontrava-se triste por não poder ter mais a companhia desajeitada do único descente que tinha, era certo que Tsunayoshi lhe visitava sempre que possível, mas os negócios do trabalho do mesmo o embalavam de uma forma incomum e seu horário sempre acabava sendo apertado demais._

 _Poucas vezes no ano Nana o via, mas era sempre certo ele aparecer no natal e ano novo._

 _Depositando o porta-retratos de volta a mesinha, a Sawada buscou secar as lágrimas, estas que agora nem mesmo a mulher entendia o significado. E em meio a devaneios um pequeno som lhe chamara a atenção. Quando ergueu o olhar a dona de casa pode ver que o vidro do porta-retratos trincara de cima a metade da foto, e a rachadura seguia cortando apenas seu filho. Apenas Tsuna._

 _Um calafrio abordou seu corpo obrigando-a a se apoiar sobre o braço do sofá. Sentiu-se enjoada e observada. O peito doía e a mente rodava. Pensou estar doente, mas desconsiderou tal possibilidade quando o nome de seu filho subitamente surgira em sua cabeça._

 _Ergueu-se de seu lugar e rumou para o corredor, só parando quando já tinha o telefone em mãos chamando o numero do qual tanto lhe era familiar._

 _Os sons do outro lado da linha permaneceram até que o sinal indicando que a outra linha estava fora de área ou desligada fez-se presente. A angustia lhe veio à garganta, sendo forçada novamente a voltar ao estomago._

 _Algo lhe dizia que estava tudo errado._

 _O dia tornou a passar. Sua tranqüilidade sumira e a nebulosidade apenas aumentara. Houve um período pela tarde em que algumas gotículas de chuva vieram, mas não passou de uma fraca garoa._

 _Ao fim da tarde, quando toda e qualquer ansiedade já haviam arrancado o animo da mulher – o que preocupou o marido deveras -, a campainha da casa soou, não demorando a ser atendida por uma adolescente de cabelos negros trançados que logo indicou para que os visitantes repentinos adentrassem na residência._

 _O olhar da garota passou por cada um. Desde o homem de cabelos prateados e olhos verdes, ao outro adolescente que aparentava uma sobrecarga de sentimentos._

 _E quando o olhar de Nana os avistou na sala de sua casa, a mulher não pode deixar de estampar um maravilhoso sorriso, cogitando a idéia de que seu filho também viera de visita._

 _\- Querido venha ver nossas visitas. – chamou, dócil e feliz; como sempre fora._

 _\- Gokudera? – o loiro franziu a testa por alguns segundos, estava de licença, era verdade, mas isso não o fazia menos informado, e Iemitsu sabia que a Vongola estava beirando um inimigo grandioso, mas não tão poderoso assim, e impertinente. – Está tudo bem? – questionou._

 _O prateado desviou o olhar, assim como muitos daqueles que fitavam o chão. E de seu lugar a adolescente – I-Pin – pode ver seu amigo Bovino soluçar baixinho, e de olhos marejados a jovem tornava a passar o olhar por cada um dos presentes. Buscando algo. Buscando alguém que não estava ali._

 _\- Tsunayoshi foi assassinado. – Mukuro jogara a bomba após cinco minutos de silencio._

 _Mais uma vez o silencio quis se mostrar, mas antes mesmo de poder dar o ar de sua graça o som estridente de vidro se partindo e de madeira indo contra o chão fez-se presente na sala. Em segundos todos os olhares decaíram sobre a figura morena, paralisada, a soleira da porta._

 _A boca aberta, os lábios e as mãos tremulas; os olhos marejados. Tudo não passava de mera evidencia para o possível choque daquelas palavras ao atingirem a doce dona de casa._

 _Nana jamais esquecer-se-ia daquelas malditas palavras. Não podia crer, não conseguia crer, que seu amado e gentil filho perdera a vida. Mas era a verdade. Uma verdade que tornou-se ainda mais dolorosa quando a mulher tivera a infelicidade de visitar o tumulo do próprio filho alguns dias após a visita do grupo de Guardiões._

 _Iemitsu buscou profundamente respostas e mais detalhes de tudo aquilo, claro que nada lhe fora negado. E mesmo não sendo o melhor pai do mundo, o homem quase invadira Vindicare – por que ele podia não ser um exemplo de pai, mas certamente era um exemplo de guerreiro e símbolo de vingança – a fim de tirar a vida vazia que Chrome teria dali em diante. Mas algo o impediu. Claro que a influencia de Nono também o impedira, mas não limitara-se a isso._

 _Ele queria saber o porquê. Por que Chrome arrancara a vida daquele que lhe acolhera, protegera e fora seu amigo. Não só ele queria saber, é claro. Mas assim como todos Iemitsu fora abraçado pelo silencio, e não fora apenas a Dokuro que dera o privilegio de sua mudez._

 _Desde o dia em que descobrira sobre a morte de seu amado e único filho, Nana não pronunciou uma palavra, nem mesmo a I-Pin - que continuava a morar consigo -, Fuuta – que a visitava com freqüência desde sempre -, seu marido – que estava atordoado e preocupado com o estado da esposa – e Lambo que pedira para passar alguns poucos dias com a família Sawada – apesar de que isso apenas piorou o estado de Nana e o seu próprio._

 _Do outono o inverno chegou, congelando a alma e a memória de que nunca mais poderiam ver o sorriso reconfortante e aconchegante do Céu Vongola._

(...)

 **Quinta-feira, 13 de Dezembro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Desconhecida.**

 **Nota: Não havia lágrimas, apenas um enorme vazio.**

Estava se aproximando mais rápido do que imaginou.

Faltava não menos que doze dias, o plano estava quase atingindo seu ápice; poucos eram os que sabiam o por que daquilo tudo, na verdade apenas Chrome e Verde sabiam o por que de todo aquele sofrimento que estava sendo causado, não importava se Kyoya soubesse ou não, ele não se importaria no final das contas, tudo pelo que lutava era pelo resultado final.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa balançar seus cabelos escuros. À noite, mais uma vez, era sua única companhia já que seu canário dormia tranqüilo sobre o travesseiro na cama, mas de forma alguma Kyoya se via intimidado pelo mar de sombras que abrandava o céu noturno, por que era assim que seu Céu se encontrava no momento. Escuro. Envolto num manto de sombras.

Suspirou, sentindo o peito doer como sempre sentia desde o abandono do Céu.

 _A Nuvem não vive sem o Céu, pois ele é seu único companheiro, guia e confidente._

Recordava-se das palavras que lhe haviam sido ditas pela Nuvem da nona geração Vongola. Nunca engoliu o significado daquilo, não queria se apegar a um _Céu_ , pois ele não precisava de ninguém. Era o poderoso demônio solitário de Namimori, não precisava de ninguém.

Mas Tsuna mostrou o contrario a si.

Era certo que o _onívoro_ sempre lhe respeitara, sempre lhe dera o espaço que precisava e jamais desejava mais que o necessário de sua pessoa, e Hibari ficava – de certa forma – agradecido por isso, e assim o mostrava atendendo a poucas missões que lhe eram passadas, afinal o mais forte não precisava se submeter a empecilhos fracos.

Mais de alguma forte Tsunayoshi adentrou em sua vida, tornou-se um marco, mostrou-se importante para si. Por que ele _entendia_ e _decifrava_ Hibari; começou devagar, mas ainda sim o Don aprendeu a ver e ler as ações de Kyoya, assim sempre obtendo o melhor do moreno.

E por ter se tornado importante, por ter marcado o fundo da alma da poderosa Nuvem solitária, era que doía desde que o vira desfalecer frente a seus olhos.

Paralisado, amedrontado, assustado.

O Kyoya não sabia o que sentia naquele momento, mas tinha certeza de que aquilo fora um "momento herbívoro" seu, por que doeu, e ainda doía. O vazio, muitas vezes antes preenchido pelo acolhedor e aconchegante Céu; pulsava e latejava enquanto enchia-se das lágrimas que Hibari jamais despontaria e atrever-se-ia a mostrar.

(...)

 **Quinta-feira, 20 de Dezembro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Mansão Vongola – Sala de conferencia.**

 **Nota: A Verdade pode ser, tanto aliado como inimigo.**

O silencio pairou pelo cômodo. Mesmo que todos fossem mafiosos, influentes, poderosos e perigosos; ainda sim o inimigo era muito além do que podiam enfrentar. Mesmo juntos, seria uma tentativa de suicídio. A própria Vongola conhecia o perigo, e mais do que nunca Timoteo buscava formas de amenizar a situação que fugira de seu controle.

\- Eu não vou engolir isso. – fora Uni quem se pronunciara após o relatório desastroso ser posto a mesa. – Eu vou matar aquela garota, foda-se se ela é forte, se tem Hibari ou o traidor do Verde junto a ela. – rosnou em angustia e ódio. - Ela seqüestrou Lambo também a Vongola não deveria deixar por isso mesmo, ele é um Guardião!

\- Ela não o seqüestrou... – sussurrou um dos Guardiões da Nona geração. – Lambo Bovino escolheu segui-la por conta própria, tal como Hibari Kyoya. Ambos agora são traidores, e ambos terão a mesma sentença que o restante dos traidores quando forem presos.

\- Se forem presos. – Anuiu Byakuran numa seriedade desconhecida por todos. Assim as atenções voltaram-se ao mesmo cujo desviara a atenção de seus preciosos marshmalows para dar continuidade a suas palavras. – Vamos ser realistas e admitir o óbvio. – Murmurou. – Perdemos qualquer chance contra ela quando a mesma deteve Vindice e Verde ao seu lado, com Hibari se torna algo inatingível e com Lambo toda e qualquer chance que tínhamos foi para o ralo. – E assim deu de ombros. – Apenas acho que é melhor admitirmos de uma vez que perdemos antes que vidas inocentes entrem no fogo cruzado. – Não tardou para que o Chefe da Família Gesso erguesse o olhar para Timoteo. – Apenas admita que Tsunayoshi-kun seria o único com real poder para pará-la, não vai adiantar de nada ficar remoendo expectativas que não existem e se existem é após sacrifícios que, creio eu, vocês não seriam capazes de fazer.

\- O que nos faz pensar que você também não está do lado dela? – Fora Shouichi quem questionara. – Dê-nos uma prova de que não está aqui para terminar o que Kozato Enma começou. – pediu, fitando o ex-companheiro universitário num ódio desumano.

O albino apenas riu, uma risada baixa e incomum para si.

\- Chrome Dokuro é interessante e possui mesmo um ideal interessante, mas eu não ganharia nada me aliando a ela. – Informou por fim. – O plano que a mesma possui é algo que vocês não entenderiam mesmo que estivesse explicito e isso é o que o torna divertido... – assim o rapaz ergueu-se devagar de seu acento. – E antes que perguntem, sim eu tinha plena consciência do que a Chrome-chan planejava da mesma forma com que Tsunayoshi-kun também tinha.

Ao pronunciar tal informação pode-se ver apenas diversos pares de olhos se arregalando como nunca antes.

\- Tsunayoshi-kun sabia que seria assassinado. – Informou o Chefe da Família Gesso enquanto seguia para a saída do local tendo em mãos a sacola com seus preciosos doces. – Ele sabia quem o mataria e por que mataria... E ele não fez nada para impedir.

(...)

 **Sábado, 22 de Dezembro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Mansão Vongola - Biblioteca.**

 **Nota: Não existe segunda chance quando um coração é magoado.**

" _Mukuro-sama,_

 _Foi-se tanto tempo desde que pude lhe chamar assim com tanto carinho, um tempo eterno e doloroso que me torturava dia após dia. Sinto tanto sua falta._

 _Você foi minha estrela, Mukuro-sama, foi meu guia, meu mestre e meu amante. Nunca poderei me perdoar pela que tive de fazer a ti, mas sinto em dizer que foi necessário._

 _Não espero que me perdoe, mas espero que um dia possa pedir perdão ao Boss por tudo o que você e o restante dos Guardiões o fizeram sofrer. É difícil admitir isso, é difícil não poder dizer tais palavras para você mesmo ouvir, mas é verdade Mukuro-sama. Você, tanto quanto os outros, foram os causadores da morte do Boss._

 _Vocês se afastaram, o ignoraram. Abraçaram a idéia de que estando longe dele o livraria dos seus problemas, dos nossos problemas. Mas o Boss sabia, ele sempre soube o que acontecia. Era assustador e magnífico, e, de toda forma possível, o Boss nos protegeu e eu queria apenas protege-lo também. Protegê-lo de você... De todos vocês. Tudo o que fiz foi matar o corpo, espírito dele já estava fragmentado desde muito tempo, o Céu estava quebrado e nebuloso antes mesmo de eu poder intervir._

 _Mukuro-sama, eu vi o Boss esperar tempo demais, eu o vi lamentar e esperar, confiar em todos. Ele nutriu esperanças e deu uma segunda, talvez até uma terceira e quarta, chance para que seus Guardiões confiassem a ele seus problemas, para que vocês e nossos amigos confiassem a ele seus pesares e suas palavras; e ele se magoou muito durante todo esse tempo por que você apenas se afastavam._

 _Eu fiquei triste apenas observando e relatando a ele tudo o que acontecia, foi doloroso demais assisti-lo morrer lentamente enquanto todos se afastavam de forma inconsciente. Eu queria que aprendessem a lição, e já o fizeram ao sentir na pele e na alma a falta que o Boss faz, por isso está na hora de por meu plano em pratica._

 _Está na hora de tudo voltar a ser como antes._

 _Eu apenas quero lhe pedir, Mukuro-sama, que não repitam o mesmo erro; que não magoem nosso Céu e o quebrem novamente, por favor._

 _._

 _Com amor,_

 _Chrome Dokuro."_

As mãos tremeram quando finalizou sua muda leitura pela, talvez, vigésima vez desde que recebera a carta. Não conseguia entender o significado daquelas palavras, mas entendia – ou assim pensava – a ultima parte.

 _Esta na hora de tudo voltar a ser como antes._

Ele entendia aquilo e até tinha esperanças de que tudo voltasse a ser como no tempo em que ele tinha Chrome consigo, e ria de forma sinistra toda vez que afirmava convicto que tomaria para si o corpo de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Eram bons tempos, onde não havia problemas – mesmo na Vongola -, onde tudo era pacifico, onde as missões apesar de complicadas e com risco de vida, eram divertidas. Onde todos, sem exceção, confiavam com cada célula de seu corpo em Tsuna, mesmo Hibari assim o fazia, mesmo ele próprio – Mukuro.

Mas ele ainda não entendia o porquê, ou mesmo o como.

Dobrando o papel e depositando novamente no interior do envelope antes de pôr-lo sobre o criado mudo, Mukuro apenas se afastou, tornando a caminhar sem rumo pela biblioteca extensa.

Pensamentos e mais pensamentos bombardeavam sua mente buscando questões para aquela carta. Fazia dias que a recebera, e desde que pusera os olhos sobre aquelas linhas não conseguira mais dormir tranqüilo, como se o peso do mundo estivesse sobre si – o que de certa forma era verdade, mas não era o peso do mundo, apenas o peso de um Céu morto.

E observando cada livro por qual passava, algo – que pode ser visado de forma parcial por entre as brechas dos livros - por detrás da estante grande, lhe chamara a atenção. Caminhou até alcançar o fim do grande móvel, logo deparando-se com uma mesa de centro e um par de cadeiras. Sob a mesa apenas um tabuleiro de xadrez com peças mexidas se fazia presente.

Logo ao aproximar-se o Rokudo pode ver melhor quais peças ainda disponham-se de pé.

O Rei Branco estava intocado enquanto as casas vizinhas mostravam-se vazias. Apenas um Bispo ainda se encontrava, tal como duas Torres estrategicamente posicionadas prontas para investir, um Cavalo ainda se encontrava imponente, e por fim a Rainha Branca estava à frente liderando-os para um massacre a favor se seu Rei imóvel; não havia nenhum peão branco sob o tabuleiro, eles haviam abandonado seu Rei.

Já as peças Negras estavam quase todas dispostas sob o tabuleiro, podia-se dar falta, apenas, de dois Peões negros, um Cavalo e uma Torre. Mas sua curiosidade foi além quando pode ver uma Torre Negra disposta ao lado da Rainha Branca.

Mukuro observou atento cada peça - mais precisamente as brancas cujas tinham iniciais gravadas em si.

Tomou uma das Torres entre os dedos vendo na mesma as letras _H.K._ gravadas. Depositou a peça em seu devido lugar, pegando a outra torre e analisando-a. As iniciais _K.E._ estavam gravadas no material claro.

Franziu a testa logo devolvendo a peça a sua casa. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras ali dispostas e se pôs a pensar enquanto observava as peças disponíveis.

O Cavalo levava as iniciais _L.B.,_ o Bispo continha apenas um _V._ formalmente gravado, a Rainha continha as letras _C.D._ e por fim o Rei carregava as iniciais _S.T._ , o azulado não deixou de notar que - de alguma forma - todas as peças brancas protegiam o Rei.

E quando imaginou não haver sentido naquilo tudo, um breve momento intuitivo o levou a pensar em sua preciosa Nagi, e ao mesmo tempo o nome da mesma.

Uma breve idéia lhe veio a mente, mas antes tinha de pegar a torre negra, tudo para mostrar o quão certo suas suspeitas estavam, havia as iniciais _R.M._ gravadas em dourado na peça escura.

\- Kufufu... - Agora tudo ficava claro.

Tudo o que estava acontecendo. Cada movimento da Vongola, cada ação dos Guardiões... Tudo. Chrome sabia de tudo e estava na linha de frente contra todos os que se opunham a seu _ardiloso_ plano.

Ela em si era a Rainha Branca – o porquê das peças brancas ele não entendia -, Hibari Kyoya e Kozato Enma era as Torres do jogo, mas apenas o moreno dispunha da liberdade que a Torre tinha. Lambo Bovino era o Cavalo, e tinha apenas movimentos precisos dentro daquele _plano._ E por fim o V, possivelmente, representava a Vindice, ou Verde, que se aliara a grande traidora Vongola.

Mas a única coisa que Mukuro não compreendia era por que Sawada Tsunayoshi era o _Rei_ que Chrome protegia.

Mordeu o polegar, sentindo-se frustrado diante daquela situação.

Tsuna não estava mais vivo, então por que proteger algo que deixara de existir?

Logo após alguns minutos ergueu-se do acento e tornou a rumar por entre as estantes, tomando rumo certo para o próprio aposento – claro que não sem antes pegar a carta dirigida somente a si. De alguma forma descobriria o plano de sua Nagi, e algo no fundo de si dizia que ele não gostaria do resultado final daquilo.

(...)

 **Domingo, 23 de Dezembro de 2009.**

 **Localização: Mansão Vongola.**

 **Nota: Só por que o que eu faço é errado, não significa que eu não seja bom.**

As chamas roxas se arrastaram solidas sob o chão. Imponente, e com uma risada atípica de si, a mulher caminhou tranqüila por entre os escombros da batalha que ainda se arrastava desde a madrugada da noite anterior.

Homens iam ao chão, tendo suas vidas extraídas a força pelas criações de Verde, e tal Cientista acompanhava a mulher em seu encalço apenas nutrindo-se mais e mais com as expectativas futuras.

O tridente em sua mão estava isento de qualquer gota de sangue, tal como a própria mulher e sua vestimenta. Seu objetivo único e privilegiado era o interior da mansão, eram os Guardiões que ela tinha plena certeza que almejavam, tanto por sua vida quanto pelas vidas daqueles que abraçaram seu plano inescrupuloso.

Continuou seus passos firmes ignorando o caos que se instalava pelos arredores. O cheiro ferroso do sangue que banhava o chão se espalhava minuciosamente por cada metro quadrado disposto a si. Tripas e pedaços de corpos iam ao chão destruindo a bela paisagem que um dia ficara disposta a todos.

Aos poucos Vongolas e aliados iam ao chão sem vida, sem nada.

Sem um pingo de orgulho por seus atos, a mulher viu as portas da mansão serem abertas para si por Enma. O olhar triste – mas ainda sim determinado – que o rapaz lhe lançara quando adentrou fora o suficiente para a moça saber que não havia volta a partir dali, e mesmo que houvesse algum retorno para tudo o que fizeram, Chrome não desistiria de seu objetivo; por que afinal, seu coração agora batia unicamente por uma pessoa.

Por Tsuna.

A confusão, e surpresa de todos, estava mais do que presente quando avistaram-na. Na memória de todos a Dokuro ainda mantinha seus órgãos ilusórios, tal como ainda tinha um olho faltando; mas lá estava ela diante de todos com dois olhos – apesar de que um pertencia claramente a Mukuro.

Calmamente os olhos bicolores da mulher passou por todos.

O Nono Vongola estava lá em pé mais ao canto impecavelmente solto – mas este se quer mostrava-se uma ameaça a si -, um pouco afastado de Timoteo estavam seus Guardiões junto aos antigos companheiros da Dokuro e de Hibari Kyoya, todos seguros pelo poder desumanamente forte de Enma, e também todos possuindo machucados sérios que, possivelmente, foram feitos por Kyoya e Lambo.

Mas de súbito a Dokuro deu por falta de alguém. Sua metade não se encontrava presente, como era notado, mas da mesma forma a mulher podia sentir que Rokudo Mukuro não a intercederia no que faria.

E assim a azulada sorriu ao fitar o trono vazio mais a sua frente. Com suavidade bateu a ponta do tridente no chão, fazendo o som oco ecoar por toda a mansão – agora tendo apenas aquelas poucas presenças como habitantes. Não tardou para que a nevoa branca se espalhasse pelo chão tornando a temperatura um tanto incomoda para o restante dos presentes.

E da nevoa rastejante pode-se ver o surgimento de sete raios luminosos e de seis destes corpos pequenos – aparentemente de crianças – surgiram, não tardando em ser reconhecidos. Era os desaparecidos ex-Arcobalenos e junto a cada um havia um par de anéis representando respectivamente cada elemento seu.

Um Anel Mare e um Anel Vongola.

Sessenta por cento do Trinisette fazia-se presente, e isso era mais do que o necessário.

Silencioso, Verde aproximou-se do único feixe de luz que não carregava nenhuma criança.

\- Vamos começar. – a voz baixa e sonora de Lambo fez-se presente enquanto o mesmo, junto a Hibari aproximavam-se de onde as crianças desacordadas se encontravam; e só então a mulher deu pela presença dos aterrorizados e feridos membros da Família Shimon, de Uni e Dino, todos levados ao chão pelo mesmo poder que Enma exercia sobre os membros da Vongola, a _Gravidade Dela Terra_.

E Bermuda – para a surpresa de todos – também se encontrava lá sob a companhia de Jagger e de seus dois mais confiáveis Vindice.

Sem pronunciar uma palavra a mulher girou o tridente entre os dedos, chocando a base do mesmo severamente contra o chão.

\- _A Tempestade canta destruindo furiosamente tudo em seu caminho._ – iniciou a moça e todos puderam ver as chamas da Tempestade se acenderem nos anéis que jaziam junto a Fon, logo o Bovino a acompanhou.

\- _Duramente o Trovão ruge, assustando, amedrontando._ – e ao soar de tais palavras os anéis do Trovão se inflamaram nas mãos de Verde.

A Dokuro apenas deu continuidade.

\- _Com cautela a Chuva cai, limpando a dor e as magoas da vastidão._ – fora a vez dos anéis da Chuva se acenderem próximos a Colonnello e a, surpreendentemente, Lal Mirch. – _Do silencio surge o Sol, iluminando, felicitando, evaporando as lágrimas._ – fora a vez das chamas douradas se mostrarem iluminando-se próximas a figura do mais poderoso Hitman do mundo, Reborn. – _Sorrateira a Nevoa se mostra, iludindo, fugindo._ – e no pronunciar as chamas índigo iluminaram próximas a ex-Arcobaena Marmon, ou Viper.

Fora Hibari quem se pronunciou frio a seguir.

\- _Da solidão e do vazio, a Nuvem se propaga, se afasta, seguindo seu rumo sem se prender a ninguém._ – logo as chamas arroxeadas dos anéis, Vongola e Mare, iluminaram-se próximas ao pequeno Skull.

\- _E o Céu Harmonioso abraça a todos, guiando, acalmando, ajudando; mas sua Harmonia é frágil e facilmente ele se quebra, e assim ele despede-se de seus elementos._ – a voz grave ecoou por todos o cômodo arrancando um sorriso cordial e belo da ex-Guardiã da Nevoa que agora fitava, com lágrimas nos olhos, o trono Vongola.

Seguindo o olhar da mulher, todos puderam deparar-se com a imagem de alguém que, a mais de um ano, fechou os olhos para aquele mundo.

Em segundos pode-se ouvir o som do tridente chocando-se contra o chão, junto ao mesmo o baque oco dos corpos infantis ao caírem e o tilintar dos anéis esquecidos.

A voz baixa do ruivo ecoou num misto de felicidade e incredulidade. Mas fora tão baixo que se quer pode ser ouvida.

Todos tinham faces surpresas perante aquilo, perante o que viam. Mesmo Timoteo era uma exceção.

Gokudera indagava-se sobre a veracidade daquilo enquanto lágrimas escorriam por sua face e pesavam em seu coração. Mas não era apenas Hayato que estava psicologicamente abalado por aquele surgimento peculiar e estranho.

Todos haviam sido afetados por aquilo. Não havia quem não se surpreendesse por vê-lo ali, vivo, respirando.

Sob o trono, sentado de forma imponente enquanto fitava a azulada, encontrava-se Sawada Tsunayoshi.

\- Qual o seu pedido, Chrome Dokuro? – apenas nesse pronunciar, aqueles presentes puderam deduzir que tal figura, apesar da aparência, não era Tsunayoshi.

A azulada sorriu, um sorriso verdadeiro, um sorriso que não se permitia dar a tanto tempo.

\- Você sabe o que eu quero... – murmurou-a convicta de cada palavra.

\- Sabe as conseqüências do que quer? Elas serão altas... – afirmou Tsunayoshi, ou ao menos o ser que usava a figura de Tsuna.

Chrome assentiu muda.

\- Kufufufu, não deixarei que faça isso Nagi. – a sombria voz de sua metade ecoou pelo aposento. Não demorou para que o azulado surgisse ao canto da sala com seu tridente em punho.

\- Não deixará? – a moça cerrou o olhar em direção a seu antigo parceiro. – E com que propósito me impedirá? – o sorriso da Dokuro fora largo e cruel. – Já não basta o que fez há um ano? Já não basta o que todos vocês fizeram? E agora, quer me impedir na minha única oportunidade?

Num passo o Rokudo ameaçou avançar contra a dama, mas logo Kyoya interveio chocando suas tonfas contra o tridente. A face seria do moreno se quer denunciava algum gosto por aquela batalha, ou mesmo por tudo o que acontecia ao redor.

Ao fim, quando Hibari jogara o azulado próximo ao restante dos guardiões, Enma providenciara de prender o mesmo com a Gravidade da Terra.

\- O que nós fizemos? – fora o Sasagawa quem se pronunciara, chamando a atenção de Chrome e tendo o olhar interrogativo de alguns guardiões sobre si. – Você disse "Já não basta o que todos você fizeram há um ano?". Responda: o que nós fizemos?

Assim o sorriso cruel dela lugar a um frágil puxar de lábios enquanto os olhos tornavam-se opacos numa nostalgia mal contida.

\- Foram vocês quem mataram o boss... – murmurou-a, quase carinhosa. O silencio que veio em resposta foi tenso e pesado. – Vocês o enganaram, mentiram, se afastaram dele. O mataram antes mesmo de eu fazer algo a respeito. Deram a ele a pior das torturas. – As lágrimas já escorriam finas pela face pálida. – Tudo o que eu fiz, foi tirá-lo do sofrimento o qual vocês o impuseram.

\- Foi... Nossa culpa? Tudo isso... – murmurou Yamamoto, de olhos marejados enquanto a culpa o corroia mais rápido do que a dor da perda de seu melhor amigo.

\- Você está mentindo! – berrou Gokudera buscando erguer-se a fim de avançar contra a mulher.

\- Ela não está mentindo. – pronunciou Enma, pela primeira vez. – Tsuna-kun sabia, ele sempre sabia de _tudo_ , uma vez ele me falou que estava cansado de mentiras, cansado de _esperar_. Naquele tempo eu não entendi bem o que ele quis dizer, mas agora compreendo. – confirmou. – Vocês o mataram!

\- Como... Como ele sabia de tudo? – questionou Timoteo, chamando a atenção da Dokuro.

\- O boss possuía uma intuição sensível demais, e às vezes o Céu o permitia ver além do que os outros podem ver. – murmurou Chrome, nostálgica. – Em raros momentos, ele podia ver o futuro. – logo a moça voltou-se para a figura que, até então, apenas observou o rolar dos fatos. – Estou pronta. – confirmou juntando as mãos frente ao corpo, como em uma reza muda, e fechando os olhos.

Ouviu gritos a lhe chamar, mas logo o silencio fez-se presente quando as sombras frias a abraçaram.


End file.
